Old West
by TheLazyHeart
Summary: It's the year of 1879. Max and her flock have traveled BACK IN TIME TO THE OLD WEST. In the small town were everyone knows everyone. Will they accept the flock? But most importantly, you have to read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-

"My heroes have always been cowboys". -Willie Nelson 

"Strategy is about changing unfavorable circumstances into a favorable situation". -Nader Sabry 

LazyandHeartless

**Hello Readers, **

**Well finally deiced to re-write the first chapter for the OLD WEST.**** Just to make it clear, Max/other characters will be sort of a little off character. Were also not the best writers, since we kinda dyslexia. But not a serious case though(for ex. Still confuses letter, sounds, and numbers. Stuff like that.). And if you have any ?s on how they got there, the answers will eventually/probably appear throughout the story. So please bare with us people. Were trying our best. This is more of a practice to improve our writing since were (if you haven't noticed yet) not professionals. **

**P.S. Please Review **

**Lazy and Heartless **

* * *

_Hello Readers,_

_Heartless here, thank you for reading our story , Max is in the OLD WEST , Lazy and I (& AMP) are arguing about some of the chapters and other things (Lazy is younger than me by 4 years), but don't worry this will not effect the story. Now, what belongs to James Patterson, belongs to James Patterson, and you know What belongs Mr. Patterson. And, what belongs to MY SISTER and ME belongs to us. So, no stealing. Please Review. Thanks to my others sisters._

_Happy __Reading_

_HEARTLESS_

**_Hi Peoples,_**

**_So technically Heartless summed it up for ya'll, except the idea about the "Old West" was MY idea. I typed the general idea (during vacation). Then Heartless added most of the details, and filled in some gaps I left out. If this story is boring, lame, cheesy, etc., you could just blame Heartless. But then if you really don't like the story in the beginning I promise you it's supposed to get good. Heck, 'cause most beginnings in books are either boring or confusing. Technically, we had an argument that the _****PREFACE_ is boring (snore type of boring), then I agreed with her so I tried to fix it but couldn't (the truth: I didn't feel like it), then I was like let's just leave it like that. It doesn't matter, does it? O well._**

**_Sleep late,_**

_Lazy_

**_P.S. Disclaimer: You know what's not ours. And if you think we stole any ideas please tell us because we can't read all the stories so don't blame us, it was pure accident. And we'll see if we can fix it_**

_Thank you Lilly, without you, we still be fright (Heartless spelling she really means "fighting/arguing"-lazy) about spelling and other things. _

* * *

It was last night that I just turned fifteen, we were celebrating my fake birthday, since we still didn't know my real birthday. The flock wanted to fly so they could relax and stretch their wings among the cool air before bedtime. Nudge, Angel, and the Gasman were flying in the front with Fang trailing behind them, and then Iggy with me at the end. 

We were near Yellowstone Lake, the area is one of the greenest, luscious forests places in North America. This area is the most beautiful place in the world on my opinion. The mountains of green, made my inner bird feel like at home. Since the dark night was filled with the brightest stars yet, with the moon gone for tonight. I glanced at my watch, and realized it was getting a little late. But then out of no where, I think tranquilizer darts came straight at us, and penetrated our necks. I felt the shock of pain run through my neck. I clamped hand to my neck, and felt some sort of a vile. I yanked it out of my body, but the biggest problem was that it was empty, which meant I was too late to retrieve it. The vial's contents knocked the flock unconscious. 

One by one, the flock's wings snapped shut and began to drop limply toward the great distance away. _The ground._ Every inch closer we got to the ground our speed increased. My immunity to the drug was strong but, as time passed, it began to take its toll, and I slowly began to drift in and out of reality. 

Then all of a sudden I made out five blurry figures in the dark sky headed straight for the flock and me. But they looked more like huge black blobs than anything else. As I fell toward the ground, I heard strong wings cut through the wind. Though their wings were not like mine, I strained my eyes to see who they belonged to, but my vision worsened even more -- blotches of black veiled the reality I saw with my eyes. Unconsciousness fell upon me, so I was unable to see the figures faces. Though I swear I saw something like glint of silver, right before I closed my eyes. 

* * *

"Max, wake up! Max! ", Iggy yelled at me. 

"I'm up, Iggy" I felt chilly, which was odd because the air was filled with heat. 

I opened my eyes. They stung a little. I scanned my surroundings. No trees, no lush green grass, and no mountains. 

"Crap," I swore under my breath. The ground was grainy yellow brown color. _Sand._ I frowned. The sand was hot to the touch. My frown deepened. I grimaced as a realized something. _No civilization._ Whoosh, the dry wind blew at my messy hair. Then there's a thump … thump … thump. And there went tumbleweed going past my eyes. Now that's something you don't see everyday. 

I looked at Iggy, who was sweating like pig. I was glad, I wasn't sweating at all. "What's going on?" I asked him angrily. 

"Max, I don't know either, Heck, I'm blind! That's why I woke you up, so _you _can tell me what's going on," he replied rudely. You could see the worry in his washed out eyes. 

I looked around me, and remembered what happened last night since I didn't want to worry the younger ones; I decided to wake up Fang instead. I punched him lightly. Fang's eyes snapped wide open and quickly faded into an emotionless facade. "Fang?" No answer. _Crap._ I smack the back of his head. Once he brought himself to look awake. I angrily whispered to him, "I don't know what to do, or where we are. I knew we shouldn't have gone flying. And now...we're in the middle of NOWHERE!" 

"Calm down Max, we'll figure everything out...some how." Fang said calmly. _Urgh. Like that helps._ _I think Fang is still asleep. _I also hate when he does that. He acts cool in front of the flock and it makes me look like the idiot. I noticed that Fang was wearing his tight black t-shirt, showing his perfect muscular torso. _No, stop it, you broke up with Fang!_

"Max, where are we?" asked Angel. Great now she's awake! Now Nudge and Gasman will wake up sooner or later. Strange because she was also sweating like a pig too, a little pig. "I heard that." 

"Sorry, I'm not sure but we'll figure it out somehow." _I hope_,I added mentally. So far we're somewhere in a barren desert that has cactus and rocks every where. It's probably around noon from the look of our shadows. _Hurray, the hottest time of the day._

"Wait, I got a plan!" I said louder than I thought that even Nudge and the Gasman woke up with a start. (This did a marvelous job, because I was supposed to wake them up anyway.) "Ok...um...Let's see... I'll try my super speed flying to look around for some type of civilization. When I see someone or something interesting, I'll try to come back as soon as possible. Okay?" 

Nods and some "Sure" were the only response that I received from MOST of the flock, except for Fang. His "No" was the only thing that defied my power against my miniature democracy. 

"What now?" I asked exasperatedly. My patience has officially thinned by then. 

"I don't like it," he said it flatly. 

"Nothing wrong is going to happen," I said. 

"What if there are erasers?" he responded. _Since when does he talk so much?_

"Then I will kick their butt, of course." Since when did he turn so...stupid? I liked it better when he was quiet. 

"What if you're seen?" 

"Then I've achieved my plan, or I'll kick their butt too." 

"What if you get lost?" 

"Name the last time I got lost." There was a long time of silence. "That's what I thought too." 

"What if-" 

"Okay?" I had to cut him off. This argument was heading no where. I was sure I was going to win anyway. 

"You can't go by yourself." 

"You're so hypocrite. **Since when did you care if we stick together?**, I continued, knowing I couldn't stop. "Separating the flock like that before just because you wanted to save the world with the internet. So no more of, 'No Max you can't go by yourself, we have to stay together at all costs. **Fang, I 'm piss and I had enough of your shit, Fang. And were no longer together, Fang, so, get over it."**

He was finally speechless, but I saw the hurt in his eyes. _Sigh, I thinking, I'm going to regret saying that._ _But not right now,_ I said that Fang and Iggy were in charge, and that they could come looking for me, if I don't come back by nightfall. Then I got ready for lift off. 

I decided to go west. When the flock was out of view, I began accelerate my speed. Things started to get a little blurry, and I started to feel cold, again. _Weird_. In two or three minutes, I spotted two dots so I slowed down rapidly. I pulled my wings in and landed in a good spot far enough so they couldn't see me. As I walked closer, I concluded that one of them was to be a grown man, and the other I couldn't tell what it was. Then as I walked even closer, I began to realize it was not a friendly social gathering, but a sort of violent encounter of a man vs. beast, yes that's what it looked like. _Awkward._

As I walked even closer, I saw that the beast looked sort of human except that its body had hump for a back and one arm was large and had claws on it. One of its legs were bloated and deformed. _Gross. It looked like a monster possessed this man._ It didn't even look like an eraser. And trust me those things are pretty ugly.I stalked them at a healthy distance away. My breaths quicken, my stomach felt like it was being ripped out, and my head seemed to feel heavier. Just when I was clearly about to be within their sight, I stopped, and tried to figure out what the heck was going on. 

About 3 minutes after I watched it seemed to be ended by the man. He wore a long, baggy robe. The man took out a cross and spoke in clear and crisp foreign language. _Hmm..sounds Latin or Italian remember, I did went to __Europe_ Out of nowhere the ground opens up and swallows up the deformed possessed human. I began to feel nauseous, and my legs felt like jelly. The man in the robe began to mumble some inaudible words. I realized that he just started to depart. My instincts told me to call after him. I ran after him, staggered, tripped over my right foot, and landed straight on my face. I got up on my knees, and felt embarrassed, so I tried to ask for help but since my throat was dry it sounded like a frog croaking. 

The man turned around to see where the sound came from, and his gaze landed on me of course. He ran toward me, when he realized that I couldn't walk on my own, and picked me up. That's when I saw his face. He seemed to be in his mid twenties, with dark brown eyes and dark hair, and his body was well built. He picked me up with no difficulty. _Yum. I think I hit the jackpot by finding him. _I was exhausted, and I nearly fell asleep in his comfortable arms. But I had to make a quick decision, or I would have gotten no where. NO matter how crazy it may have been. 

See I had my flock in the middle of a desert with no water, food, or shelter. There I was, fixing to pass out in a stranger's hand. He didn't look like a white coat. I've never met a hot one so that definitely means that he isn't one. Plus, if the flock were to go look for me, who might they encounter? 

"Please help my Flock," my voice was barely a whisper, "go east and you will find them there." I forgot about my wings, and began to worry that he spotted them. But within a couple of seconds my eyes began to flutter, and I fell unconscious. 

* * *

There so, please read Chapter 2 and go on to the next one and the next one and etc... Until it's done, We promise that all your questions will be answer (in future chapters). 

**Please Review**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2- **__**If you can't convince, confuse!**_

Bonjour Beloved Royalties(meaning you),

This Lazy checking in. I thank you accepting my apologies of not updating in what, several months. But its not that I have writers block or whatever you call it. It's just that I really didn't have the time. Seriously!! I know this chapter is small, but hopefully (come on people cross your fingers) that I will post Chapter 3 by the end of next month. I know that that is quite long compared to other authors, but then again who said I was them or any other authors. 'Cause if you haven't noticed I'm not like the others, no indeed, because I'm very special for a matter of fact!

Ciao,

_Lazy_

_Hola Readers, _

_THANK YOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU for reading Charter 1, and here is Chapter 2 ... and again SO Sorry for being so late, we had a _quinceañera_ and school too. Beside Lazy and I were arguing a lot about this chapter. I mean a lot like if we should keep a certain or put it in later?(we went with later). Plus what belongs to James Patterson, belongs to James Patterson is the property of Mr. Patterson . Now, what belongs to MY SISTER and ME belongs to us. So no stealing (the plot without permission-of course) and the plot is MINE, GRRRR. Please Review. Thanks to my others sisters. _

_Happy Reading,_

_HEARTLESS_

_**Lazy and Heartless**_

­

My eyes began to flutter open, as I was being transuded out of sleep. I began to fully open my eyes but closed them back rapidly because of the blinding light.

"Alice!!! Come quick!! I think she's waking up!" Then I realized that was Nudge's voice, and opened my eyes in shock that she was here when I left her with Fang and Iggy.

Tisk, tisk, what unreliable friends Fang & Iggy turned out to be. O wait, who's Alice?

When I was completely awake from deep slumber. Not taking in my environment or the place I sat up and I stretched. All of a sudden I heard a squeal of glee coming from the right, and I tilted my head toward that direction to see what all the commotion was about. Within seconds I was covered with two angels—Nudge and Angel.

"Where are we? Where am I?" I asked Nudge. Then before she could answer, I ask more and more questions one after another. But most importantly, when I realized what she was wearing, I asked.

"WHAT ARE YOU Wearing?! IS THAT A Bonnet?!" Nudge was in a cream colored skirt with a cream light cotton shirt, with a lot of lace, and a dozen buttons. Her hair, half-way tied back with loose curls, AND WEARING A BONNET ON HER HEAD was rather, to me, very out of fashion. Finishing off with pearl necklaces and marble-sized pearl earrings, and a large dark brown shawl on her back to personalize her personality, I think. This all came up to look like an ancient looking dress. I clearly saw that the dress wasn't modern at our time.

When I looked at Angel, I was alarmed when I saw what Angel was wearing. A dress with imprinted flowers, puffed sleeves, and a shawl was one of the most hideous combinations in the world. But Angel made it seem as it was the latest fashion statement.

Through one breath, Nudge explained everything that I needed to know at that moment. The man that I saw in the desert was Father Giovanni, the local priest. I had a heat stroke, but Nudge reported a fever as a cover-up. Fang reassured that I was going to be fine. And being out for 8 days and that were in the care of this so called Mrs. Jones. A perfect kind stranger left me on the edge of finding all that out in less than minute. And at that moment we were in Lafayette, Nevada.

Seconds ticked as I processed all of that in. I began to worry where the rest of the most important beings in my life were.

"OKKAAAAYYYY." I stared at them as if they were mad men. "Speaking of which, where are the guys?"

"Out, they got jobs and are currently trying to earn us some money." Angel responded quickly in following my voice. Then her face turned from the glee of seeing me awake to the seriousness of the barer of bed news.

"Okay, Max I don't think you can handle this, but its for your own good. Max, were in the old west. In the year of 1879. In otherwords, WE ARE IN THE PAST."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Get with it or get lost.

Salu de Readers,

I have bad news. I probably won't be able to update in a long time, regarding the plot. As I was typing a furture chapter, I starting getting way off plot. And I mean _way_ of the topic really. Its well that I was about to make…(whoops can't spoil) instead of…(whoops, can't spoil). You get my point right? And then Heartless was like 'we need to make a timeline due to the fact that this is involves history.'(she really said that) So I will take my time out of editing my horribally typed rough drafts(and if you ask me sometimes I don't even know what I was think at the time) to type the master plan, and stuff. I estimate it would take about…well…you see…then…sorry, but I seriously have no idea how long it would take.

Keepin' It Real,

Lazy in dat brick house

P.S. I don't feel so bright bidding adeui like that, but I so feel o so pretty.

Konichiwa Readers,

Thanks for accepting my apologies, And please keep reviewing, for some odd reason it makes me happy. And when I'm happy I don't feel like wanting to randomly kill any chracters, or end the series right now. From now on I will be in charge of discalmers. The disclaimer: Same ol' Same ol', I don't own the Maximum Ride Sieries or the character in them, but we do own the Original Characters.

Happy Reading,

Heartless

P.S Take it easy if the talking doesn't make sense, since well it is slang. Which means I took the tiem to research for this FanFic. Its not my fault Lazy can't appreciate it.

_**Lazy and Heartless**_

* * *

"WE ARE IN THE PAST." All that began to echo inside my head repeatedly.

"What?" I only managed to whisper it as if afraid of the small room with only a big mirror and some simple drawers. "But how?"

"Max. Please try to understand. We can't explain how we ended up here either. Except that we were drugged, and woke up randomly in the middle of a desert. Were also all trying to figure it out too. But don't worry, Father Giovanni is the Priest of the Town/Local Church, the guy you met at the desert, and his cousin is Mrs. Jones is the teacher for the town's local school and the richest lady of the town. They offered us shelter, and are helping us find jobs." pleaded Angel.

Okay, all I was sure of was that I was in a stranger's house. Though not wearing weird clothing. Thank God I was still my jeans and T-shirt. The Guys were off at work. But then I remembered the 5 shadows before I passed out from the tranquilizer darts. But before I could say anything there was a knock on the door.

"May I come in?" asked a young female voice. It probably might have been Mrs. Jones.

"Yes, you may come in. _Lissa_ just woke up." replies Nudge. What did she called _me_! _Lissa! Lissa,_ but my name is Max.

* * *

-Max went through some deep thinking.-

* * *

Oh I see it is an alias, but out of all the names why did they choose _Lissa. _Why not Maxine, at least that's close enough to my name. But why? Someone was going to die for this cruelty!

"Good Morning!" Just by her accent you could tell that she was a little southern. Though she had strawberry blond hair with green eyes, she looked like she was in her late teens or early twenties. She look, no was very pretty but she was wearing all black, even in this heat, She was in a dress that showed similarity to Nudge's, but all in black, simpler, less lace, and fewer buttons.

"Delighted to meet you, name's Isabella Jessica, Mrs. Isabella Jessica Jones. It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Lionheart" She stroked out her laced glove hand. And I greeted it with a firm shake.

Lissa Lionheart, talk about cheesy. I swear, I going to kill, no I take that back I meant to butcher someone.

"_Lissa _Lionheart, Pleasure to meet you."

"Mrs. Jones, thank you for letting us stay in your house, it was very kind of you, but would your husband mind?"

Then all of a sudden the room went quiet. It took me a couple of seconds to realize why she was wearing black. I made a fool out of myself as I filled in the silence with my words of idiocy. "I am so so so so sorry; I didn't realize that your husband is --?

"No Worries, I know I look too young to be a widow anyways. Besides my mourning year will end soon." She signed

"Still, thank you for taking me in."

"Gosh. No need to push the cat, I did what I did because it's surely improper to let a young woman sick with fever sleep outside." She assured me, and then she continued.

"When my cousin, came knocking on my door at a late hour. He looked like he was being chased by the devil himself, with you knocked out cold in his arms. Forgive me, for gossiping about you, Miss. Lionheart." She looked at me with sheer curiosity in her green eyes. "That was very rude of me and not ladylike."

"It's not really you that there really gossiping about, Miss. Lionheart. It's that, Gabriel is a very quiet and a very reserved man. And the **some **of the town's people believes that he is a rude man." She sounded a little sad and was looking down as she spoke. Then she began to continue. "He rarely leaves or goes out of the church, except some trips he takes or when I invite him for lunch, dinner, and even afternoon's tea. But, when someone else invites him to their home, he says no or makes up an excuse to not go. He didn't even go to the Mayor's Ball of the New Year Eve, or to Miss. Valentine's Celebration of her coming out into society. And he does nothing that is out of the usual of being a catholic priest. But still the town seems to dislike him." She signed and continued with even more of her information. "As, you can see that it was very surprising, when he came knocking on my door in the middle of the night, he had been waking up the whole town with his calls of help. And when I opened the door, I saw Gabriel bleeding on his forehead. And….." she looked me with affection and continued. "With you in his arms, rapt around tightly in his cloak. He was claiming that you were ill. And if I may be so bold, the entire town is filled with gossip of you and of your friends."

She seemed to be very talkative, but she was very nice.

"Miss. Lionheart, if I may ask how many years have you been bless with?"

What? Years? I think she wants to know my age. Ugh, I got to get use to this western slang.

"I 'm 15 years old, Mrs. Jones."

She smile as she heard about my age.

"And at what age," Her eyes started fill with mischief as she winked, "did you began to fly, Maximum Ride?"

"What?!?!?!?!" Max yelled out loud, against the eardrums of her fellow companions.

"Shhh, please lower your voice. My neighbors are not the private or silent type of people," she got up to window to peek through the curtains. "I feared that my walls are beginning to have holes in them. Due to the rats' latest taste of food, they will be here for a while." Mrs. Jones explained.

I think she is trying to state that the neighbor likes to gossip and spy on her. Probably on the fact we are staying with her.

"Now Lissa, please listen to me. I know only very little. The information that I know about you is only what has Gabriel has told me. And his information is only of what your flock had told him a week ago. They spoke very little, and they said that will only give out more information once you have awakened. On the fact that'll I will be calling you Lissa in front of an audience, but around in private you'll will be Max. If that's alright?" I nodded.

Suddenly, there was a small sound from outside. Clearly, someone was trying to hear our conversation.

"I believe it'd be best to wait for the rest of our conversation until we reach the Cathedral further in the day." She got up and moved near the window which then she slightly yelled, "Where we can finish our conversation in peace."

I smiled and nodded.

"Well that's about it. Now we must get you cleaned up, out of those…_**unique**_ clothes, and into some _**proper**_ clothing."

* * *

Please Review 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Fashion passes, style remains- Coco Chanel

Hello long time no see(ha! get it?), this is Lazy who surprisingly updated (wheet- whoo threw a party syke). I just got to say that I feel kind of bad. I don't know it's probably about the fact that all of you haven't been reviewing! I want you to publish 20 reviews then I will post chapter 5 right after. I will have that chapter out and waiting for the reveal of 'what is Fang wearing!?'. I'll maybe start having these quizzes where the winners name will be used to name a one (might be two)-chapter character. The question will appear in the next chapter. Now how about that.

Till we meet again;

**_Lazy_**

P.S. Try guessing what Fang is wearing. Who knows you might get it right.

Hello Readers,

At last, I going to reveal Max's clothing and her first try of the Corset of Doom. Ha Ha Ha (Evil Laugh). It took me forever to find the right dress for her, but I did it. I am really grateful for the reviews. My only wish is more reviews. I promise that it will get interesting with in a few chapters and I mean it will get good. I have really good oririgi character coming up. So keep reading.

Happy Reading,

_**Heartless**_

_Lazy and Heartless _

No one kills us anymore…when it's boring.

It Boring

_**And a special thanks to **_**Daikoren Runa, **_**for helping us edit this chapter that made no sense in the beginning. He is a friend of Heartless, not mine so THANK YOU- LAZY**_

_**P.S – Sorry for the headache, it was all Heartless fault**_

**_Disclaimer- What belongs to Mr.Patterson, is his property, we're just borrowed Max and the Flock and kiddnapped them and took them back in time and going to do terrible things to them, for your pleasure or entertainment._**

_(That's my (Heartless) new disclamier, I like it better then my old one) _

* * *

"Alright, lets' go," I said with forced enthusiasm. "Oh, great, I get to wear a dress. Oh man, this is better than beating up an army of erasers. Sarcasm 

"Pardon me; I will leave you to your private business," Mrs. Jones said to us as she was leaving the room.

"So Nudge, what do the guys do for work?" I asked.

"Iggy 's a bartender, cook, and pianee (piano player) at the local bar. Gasman is a waiter at the same place, but he goes to school too. And Fang is an apprentice for Mr. Bloom; he's the town's blacksmith."

So Iggy and the Gasman work at a bar, and Fang works as a Blacksmith's apprentice. "Isn't Iggy too young to work as a bartender?"

"Not at all," Nudge reassured. "They still don't have probation on minors in association to alcohol." Wonderful, now Fang and Iggy, maybe even the Gasman have been drunk a couple of times behind my back.

"Do all of you work, too?" I had asked Nudge.

"I work as a seamstress for this lady at her shop called _"Miss Paris's Lace & Silk_." It's really fun, So far I have learned how to sew a dress, stitch lace, and how to dye cloths. Angel just goes to school with Mrs. Jones were she teaches the children of the town." replied Nudge.

"Am I going to get a jo-", I was about to ask, but was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Lissa, your water is ready. Oh, by the way, I have already chosen your dress. I will be more then happy to lend you one of my dresses."

"Thank you, Mrs. Jones." I tried to sound grateful, but she sounded a little worried about wearing a black dress in this heat.

"Not to worry; it is not one of my mourning dresses. It's one of my old dresses; I believe it is still in fashion," Ms. Jones said through the door.

"Oh, Lissa, I can't wait to see you to wearing the dress. I've seen Mrs. Jones's old dresses, and they are so pretty, you'll end up looking like a queen. You get to wear a bustle and a bonnet too!", exclaimed Angel. I was starting to think that maybe she was the one to think up my name.

"Eh, sure sweetie," I replied. "But what's a bustle?" And then there was another knock on the door.

* * *

"Miss Lionheart, get up and at 'em, or water will turn cold. Okay?" asked Mrs. Jones. 

"Okay, just a second," I said back, while I was getting up. I had quickly undressed, then Nudge had handed me a robe. I quickly put it on.

Nudge and Angel followed me out the door.

"Lissa, you should be aware that the custom here is that they wear corsets," said Nudge with a bit of worry.

"WHAT ?! I have to wear one of those things that make you sufficient for the sense of fashion?!" I practically yelled. But all Nudge did was nod.

"Shhh, calm down Lissa or you'll scare the whole town. Now, also the town is talking about your fellow friends, especially the two older boys. They're being watched, followed to home everyday by all the young single ladies of the town. I remember the first day, I went with them to show them the town, and all the young ladies, had invited them to their homes for the afternoon tea at 6 in the evening. They had politely refused them, of course. Especially the mayor's daughter, Caroline Valentine, she is smitten with Fang. Poor girl, her mother died at birth, which left the Mayor Valentine widowed for about almost fifteen years. Why do the good people always get shot with the bad luck." The whole time as we were walking to the Bathing Room, Mrs. Jones talked.

* * *

Its was a pretty big room with one window, which provided dim light, a drawer on one wall, an enormous, edge-embroidered mirror at a corner, a big metal tub in the middle with steaming water, and it had a pretty dull color too. The tub had this shelf that had supplies to scrub with, and all the soaps and scented perfumes for the water. I sniffed the steam and noticed that it smelled like honey and almonds. 

Then I noticed Mrs. Jones was unscrewing a pink bottle, but it had no label of what it was. "What's that?" I asked her. Then I realized that Nudge and Angel weren't in the room.

"Well for starters it's a bubble bath. And the brushes and sponges are hidden among the perfumes. 'Pose you'll be able to find them. I'll be back in about an hour. If you need any help by then, just call for Miss Williams and Miss Eastwood." Then she poured the bubble bath into the water, and started to make splashes so she could create bubbles. When there were plenty of bubbles she began to leave the room.

"Wait, who are Miss Williams and Eastwood?" I asked.

She came to my ear and whisper. "Nudge is Vanessa Williams. Angel is Alice Eastwood."

"Oh, right."

Mrs. Jones had pointed that the walls. "Don't forget. The neighbors. You know they like to spy." Then she spoke out loud. "Are you still ill, Miss. Lionheart? Maybe, the fever made you lose a little of your memory. Well, get to scrubbing that skin; it won't clean its self." And with that she left the room. As Nudge and Angel entered.

"So, why the names: Miss Vanessa Williams and Miss Alice Eastwood? How or why, did I end up with the name Miss Lissa Lionheart?" I asked to myself.(_**A/N: Yes Max is a little crazy in this story/ out of character.**_)

I took off my jeans, t-shirt, and underwear, and laid them on the drawers. This exposed my bare skin to the humid air.

I got to the tub in a hurry because I felt as if I was being watched, but the feeling didn't come from Angel or Nudge since they've seen me naked plenty of times when we needed to bathe in streams or running waters to keep fresh. When I made myself plenty of bubbles from the bubble bath soap, I called for Angel and Nudge whom were behind the changing screen to allow me privacy.

Both were still wearing those awkward dresses from earlier. Then when they got in I asked again about what was the deal with our names. Especially mine.

"Max, sorry about the name. It was…we could only think of nothing else, and we didn't want to give your real name because we weren't aware of the circumstances," said Angel. "Plus, it's not that bad."

"'It's not bad.'" I had hissed at her. "Angel, Bono or even Cher is a better name than the name of one of Fang's ex's. And Lionheart? I'm not a Medieval Knight."

"Actually, it's the legendary name of King Arthur's knight. I think I saw that once on the history channel when we were staying at Dr. Martinez's…" Nudge was the one to say this.

"Whatever," That indicated for her to be quiet, which surprisingly, she took the hint.

"Well, mostly everyone picked their name. I'm Alice Eastwood because of Gasman's name. How cliché is it that he calls himself **Clint Eastwood**. Nudge got to be Vanessa Williams, though Iggy had named Fang before he could say anything. And Fang, if you ask me, was not happy with his name. But when Iggy named himself, he wouldn't stop saying his name while winking at random girls." After she was done talking, I asked them if they could get a sponge for me. I still didn't understand why they headed for the famous people as names, though.

"But why Lissa?" I asked both of them, wondering why they chose _that_ name.

"Because it was the first thing someone-not saying who 'cause I swore to secrecy-blurted it out, and then Lionheart sounded very catchy if you ask me." Nudge spoke with quite some speed, but then she walked over to the window and looked outside.

At my surprise she looked mad at first, but then she began to talk with someone, and then she did these gestures as if to send them away. She walked back to me while Angel began to hand me the sponge with soap already mixed into it.

"What was that about?" Then I noticed I had been asking a lot of questions.

"Oh...just one of the town's... civilians...and asked him if he could he could deliver a message to the guys that you're awake," she said with hidden answers in her voice.

Realizing that she wasn't telling me everything, I asked "Then what was he _doing _there?"

She began to look a little worried, and then said, "He was there because... the truth is..." She sighed."…that...he was...How do I put this?...He was _**trying**_ to _**peep.**_" Realizing the last word, I began to blush, and sank into my bath. Then I began to spread the bubbles around evenly as if to provide protection.

"Don't worry, Max. He didn't see anything since the window was too high up," Angel comforted. She pulled out my arm, and began to scrub it. "Nudge. Can you help me with the other arm?

The sooner she's done, the quicker she'll be dressed." After her convincing words, Nudge began to smile, and walked over to me, pulling out another sponge and began scrubbing too.

Then Angel began to explain who that was. He was Tom B, also known as Peeping Tom, among the girls in town. He's an orphan, living under the custody of his uncle, who owned the Groceries Store.

* * *

After minutes of scrubbing, there was a knock on the door, and then Mrs. Jones came in. "'Bout done? Ya'll have some visitors. And I suggest hurrying up 'cause its gonna take time to put Miss Lissa in some clothes." She winked at me when she said my name. 

Nudge nodded and went to get my robe while Angel said, "We were just finishing. By the way, who is here?"

"It's your friends, the handsome fellows, that ya'll have came with," she replied.

Nudge then handed me my robe quickly. I put it on as quickly as I could, practically jumping out of the tub. Then Angel left the room, and Mrs. Jones gestured me to follow her, with Nudge following me out the door, shutting it behind her.

I walked to the back to my room because I was being rushed by Mrs. Jones and Nudge. This made me realize that they probably weren't joking that it will take a long time for me to get dressed. I began to hurry to.

* * *

As I was walking into my room I realized that there was a screen in here, and another chest. Mrs. Jones must have moved these in here while I was bathing. I was shoved behind the screen, and was handed long baggy shorts and what appeared to me, as I think, were _bloomers._

Then Nudge saw my confused expression, handed me my clean bra and undies and whispered to me, "You're supposed to put the shirt on, and then tuck it in the bloomers (just as I thought). And all this is supposed to be basically your underwear, but that's just too creepy, so you can hide your bra under the shirt and wear the bloomers over your underwear." She left me to change behind the screen which had a white crane on the back that I now then realized was there in the first place.

So I followed Nudge's advice, and put the clothes on the way she told me to, and then walked out from behind the screen.

I saw that my worse nightmares came true at that moment.

Mrs. Jones was holding a corset. I noticed that it was pretty awkwardly shaped; I think the back part pointed up, probably to keep the back straight I supposed. And the front part arched to make my stomach small and my cleavage busty. Though just thinking about putting that thing on hurt.

Mrs. Jones signals me to stand in front of the mirror, and I walked there. She put the corset over my head and tells me to put my arms through it. I do, then she wraps the corset around my torso and waist, and then she pulls.

"HHHHOOOOLLLLYYYYY CCCRRRRAAAA-!!!!!!!" I yelled at practically the top of my lungs.

"Sshh." hissed Mrs. Jones. "You act like you've never worn a corset before in your life. Which is true, but you must act like you worn one all your life."

"Okay," only capable of whispering it in the hoarse voice I had at the time. Then she pulled again, and I trying not to yell; I let out a whimper instead of a yell this time. She pulled several more times, I yelled a couple times, and then Mrs. Jones tied the corset.

I could barely breathe. Oh Good Lord, I was thinking that I was about to pass out. No. I [refuse to become Elizabeth Swan from Pirates of Caribbean, but now I could understand why she passed out. I didn't want to complain either, and didn't want to look pathetic much more than I did.

And then Nudge hands me some stockings. Though this wasn't a painful tactic, it was just rather quite difficult if you asked me. After I got them on, indicating the itchy white stockings on legs felt very uncomfortable in them. That end in my mid-thigh, and that was supported by a gaurder. Honestly, I felt like a whore.

"Alright, Angel, go and get my hoop petticoat, the one that ends at the knee."

Then Angel left the room. When Angel returned I put on one of those things made of wire and cloth, designed to make your dress puffier. Personally, I felt F-A-T in it. It made my waist wider than normal. As I sat down the hoop thing-of-a bob had flipped up. Showing everyone in the room my under clothing. To my state of shock I fell off the chair, and onto the wooden floor. Nudge and Angel had bursts of laughs, but Mrs. Jones had later explained to on how to sit in it. This time's fashion is stupid.

"It's supposed to end at you knees for an adolescent girl who is beginning to enter into the world of fashion type of wearer to walk more comfortably. So in general, you could walk better and quicker." Mrs.Jones explained.

"So, its for a child." I sounded depress learned I would wear something met for a child.

"Yes, I'm sorry but I fear that you will fall down with a proper one." Mrs. Jones had answered.

The real question was not on how to use it. It was, "What is this thing?"

Nudge was holding a painful, hideous, wired thing that like a lobster's butt tail.

(a/n; Since we couldn't really describe a bustle; you can always look it up on search engine's images. I just got to say that its one of those things that were supposed to make women's butts look enormous. The butts were so enormous that their butts could be seen from Earth all the up the moon.)

"It a bustle."

"Do I have to put it on?"

"Yes. Nudge was capable of wearing it and not a single complain came yapping out of her mouth."

"Yes. I was capable of wearing it and not a single complain came yapping out of my mouth." Nudge had said.

"Wow, actually keeping that quiet for that long is really amazing to me." I responded back to her. Anyways…what is it for?" I asked.

"It a butt's extension or a protector-ish thing that protects you from the rendering eyes of men." Angel replied.

"Never mind, the time's fashion isn't stupid, it's **RETARDED**."

Then Mrs. Jones gave me a light, delicate dress that was tarnished as if she was just ignoring my comments. It had short sleeves, lacing at the bottom of the skirt, and sleeves. It was a very simple dress if you ask me, and wasn't that hard to put on.

Then Nudge handed me a delicate color cream skirt made of soft cotton. It was a more of golden color than cream color, due to the silk threading that went diagonal.

That ended up to the only laced flounce of skirt. Also it showed several ruffles at bottom but continued till the end of the skirt which was a small tail. To top it off, the skirt had ivory embroidery of flowers which scattered around the skirt and bustle.

Very slowly, I put on the skirt. I turned around. Ever since before I had put on beautiful then skirt. I felt like, very, well, petty. I couldn't believe it. I was wearing a dress. I had never worn a dress, let a lone one at was bell shaped and had a lobster tail.

Then, a matching color shirt with transparent materials on it, and transparent short-sleeved shirt of hers she was wearing. Then there was ivory color lace at the collar, as well the cuffs. It must have fifty tiny silk buttons on front. It took a while to put it one due to the bottom.

Nudge started to do my hair, putting it in a French bun, but few strands out which curled into springing Kong-fu action.

Angel put some one inch heel matching shoes on my feet. "Thank Goodness, you have the same size shoe as Mrs. Jones, Max," she said.

They later handed me some ivory embroidery gloves that ended a little past of my elbows. As well, some teardrop pearl earrings, and matching necklace for the finishing touches of the outfit.

I got looking at the mirror with wings out. Due to the color of the dress, my wings look almost golden. Angel was right, I felt like a queen. I swear it didn't look like me at all; I looked older and prettier.

"Wait, how am I going to hide my wings?" No one talked. "I mean, I can't wear a windbreaker here."

Then Angel handed me a large white shawl. The shawl went a little past my knee. "Wear this over your wings. It seen to work, just as long you wears it. Besides, it's unfashionable to not wear one."

When I walked out the room, Mrs. Jones was waiting for us out in the hallway.

"You look splendid!" Mrs. Jones exclaimed.

"Thank you for the dress."

"I haven't worn it for a year and it's still in fashion, if I remember. Now we have to get you to your guests; we can't keep them waiting."

"Sure," it was all I could say. I really should have had an education open throughout my life to increase my span of vocabulary.

"Wait, you forgot the bonnet!" Angel yelled out of the room.

As I was looking at what was in her hand, my mood changed into more humiliation. "Oh no, Angel, if I wear that I will look a baby."

"Now Angel, if she doesn't want to wear a bonnet, she doesn't have to. She can wear my French cap."

I walked down the corridor. I thought of the floor plan as we were passing the rest of the rooms. Then I gave up on the lost cause. Later passing the dining rooms, and then into the living room was the rest of the flock waiting on my arrival.

And there they were; Angel sitting on a separate chair with Total on her lap, who looked well groomed and was wearing a little bowtie and little booties on his paws. Dang she can move quickly.

While, the rest of the flock was sitting down on the black clover couch...

"What are you wearing?!" Fang and I burst out saying at the same time.

* * *

Duhn Duhn Duhnnnnn. I didn't really like the ending of this chapter. 

Found it kinda of insipid(I dislike this word just trying to expand thy vocab).

Sorry for updating not on the first.

Its cuase I was really into the election, and school.

Soo gimme a break will ya.

Not that you have been complaining.

Technically I could be watching TV that Big Tuesday stuff.

Even though I'm a certain party. Through mind and paper(matter of speech).

Even though I can't vote. Its just that I'm too lazy and too young too.

Soooo maybe I just talk the talk, but no walk the walk.

Then again its just maybe that I don't care.

What about ya'll (if you can vote) think about the elction?

And you take these lines as author's notes on how they feel when they are typing.

Like when I would read a graphic novel.

Have you ever read a graphic novel?

Hi.

sigh

I is bored. (purposed grammar)

And how someone I know says it.

'How's Life?'


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-

"Trust is trusting someone without knowing that you can." Anonymous

LazyAndHeartless

Dear Followed Readers,

We proudly thank our reviewers. I just had my birthday a few days ago. A few friends and I watch a bunch of Westerns and Classical of Black-White Movies. It was fun. I got 20 dollars and clay cat that a friend made for his art class but he gave it to me. Other then that, nothing new.

_Love, _

_Heartless _

P.S. Try guessing what Fang's and Iggy's fake name. Get it right and we will named a character after you or you get to name it. Hint – it's not nick this time

Good Evening My Sweet Civilians,

"No one kills us anymore…when it's boring. It's Boring" lazy singing

So yeah…a lost cause don't you think? I didn't have a lot of time on this since I had this competition. And guess what? We got 3rd place. That sucked (not really in the previous year we got 6th) since we were one place from going to state(which was only second and first). But my group and I enjoyed our selves. I ate Chinese food for the very first time. Plus I had to play my cello as one of my group's talents (they all played instruments) and interests(music). I didn't have enough time through the scene change so I ended up just playing three notes and a 'swoop' noise instead of a round with the violin(a person in the group) and viola(a person in the group). But it was awesome! Heartless had to come with me since I couldn't go by myself cause it took the whole day while last year I got home at 1 not 9. Isn't that all that's most important about me coming home safe and sound, while Heartless could have broken a leg for all I care(syke!).

Until another several reviews,

Your one and only Lazy br-br-breaking it down,

Disclaimer- What belongs to Mr.Patterson, is his property, we're just borrowed Max and the Flock and kidnapped them and took them back in time and going to do terrible things to them, for your pleasure or entertainment

**IF THERE ARE 27 REVIEWS , WE WILL POST UP CHAPTER 6 IMEDIATLY AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW THE FALSE NAME OF FANG AND IGGY. **

* * *

"What are you wearing!" Fang and I yelled at the same time.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please lower your voices!" Mrs. Jones hissed at us.

I said, "Sorry".

While Fang said "I beg your pardon, Mrs. Jones." Since when did he start say that?

"Hey! Hold on what is Ma-Lissa wearing?" Iggy asked in confusion. Poor guy, though thank goodness he can't see. That's just less embarrassment that I can handle.

"A _dress._ Lissa is wearing a _dress_ from this time" The Gasman whispered in Iggy's ear. At his content he first has a shock on his face, but then has a face a confusion, then it turns into a grin with amusement.

"So again..._what are you weaning?_" Fang asked again.

Trying to stay calm I say, "A dress of course, what else could I be wearing? But then what are you wearing?"

"You answer that by yourself." He replied back. That jerk.

So I decided to ignore him, and examined Gazzy first. He looked like he was wearing a pair of dark brown trousers, a white shirt with a vest of dark green linen. Followed by a dark green bow tie and a brown bower hat. Also he was wearing a long brown coat beside the heat.

Iggy was wearing was something similar to Gazzy's. His black coat was longer though, and his long sleeved shirt buttoned down half way. He rolled his shirt up to his elbows. A dark green vest was also unbuttoned a little, and his white bow tie was untied. His black tophat was at his lap.

Then there's Fang. **Fang wearing a cowboy hat**. Fang in a cowboy hat, it took all my strength not to laugh out loud. He was clothed in black trousers, a very long black coat, a black vest coat with a black tie. Guess he was going with the whole black scenario.

It kinda worsened when he had gun or a pistol with belt of bullets slung on his waist. Then I looked at his shoes. Great!sarcastic **Wearing cowboy's boots** with a clingy sharp thing.**(_A/N: they are called _**_**Spurs )** _He looked like an old western gangster pouncing in the dry grass awaiting a new victim in a duel, but he did look a bit hot. Had I just admitted that? NO, that bad, Max, Now Max, you must never think like that ever again.

"Well, I think I should leave, I do have a lot of work to complete. If you need me I'll be in the kitchen. Remember, all of the walls have ears on them." Then after that Mrs. Jones left the room.

After she was away at hearing distance, Gazzy got up and came running toward me. "Ma-Lissa! I missed you sooo much. I thought you were dead."

"I know. I missed you a lot too. But I was only resting," I answered back. Then that hit me. I remembered about that man, Nudge said his name was Giovanni, and that weird looking thing. "Guys we need to talk."

"No duh." Fang retorted. That stupid snob.

"My question, is where are we?" which the question was really starting to bother me.

"We are currently in a hell hole of a town called Lafayette, Nevada, in the house of the richest women and extremely young widow, Mrs. Jones," informed the one and only pissed off Fang.

I gave him a darkly look. "Ugh." Changing the subject, "how did we get here anyway? Because the last place I left you was in the middle of a desert."

"Let's see, how do we explain this…Max, do you remember the man you saw?" Now Nudge was asking the questions.

"Yes, I rememb- … wait, that was Giovanni wasn't it?" I responded, remembering the young man I gazed with admiration in the desert, fighting that weird looking monster,

"Yup, he's a priest at St. Vincent, the local Catholic church." Then she squealed the name, "_Father Gabriel Giovanni_. He is so cool and – and _so so_ hot." Somehow the Nudge channel shut itself down. When did this happen?

Fang had rolled his eyes at the name. Ha, someone's jealous.

"Nudge, let's not forget that Giovanni is a priest!" Whined Total in disgust on how anyone could think of a _homo sapien_ that way.

"Forget about that ass hole, Max, do you remember when you fell?" Wow, we had a major pissed off Fang alert.

I nodded, instead of pointing out the obvious in his tone.

"Well, like I said, do you remember seeing that man?" I nodded again.

"Good, now do you remember what you were thinking at the time?"

"What!" No offense, but that was out of the blue for me.

"Max you are a dimwit." Well that was nice. "Giovanni knows about **our** wings, _thanks to you_." He told me with as much hatred in eyes would allow without bursting in flames.

"What! How!"

"He saw your wings, Max, how careless were you. OF THE STUIPID THINGS YOU HAVE DONE, THIS IS THE STUPIDEST OF THE ALL!" There was a great deal of anger and disgust in his voice.

"SHUT UP!" Everyone had yelled at him. He rolled his eyes at everyone.

"But Fang, Giovanni has been very nice man, and he has helped out us." Angel confronted him.

"Also, he is so cool Max! He found us jobs, clean cloths, and he asked his cousin, Mrs. Jones, if she would allow us to stay at her home." She added.

"So, that's why we were here. But how does Mrs. Jones, know about our wings? And how can we trust her?" I just kept swinging them at the flock.

"Mrs. Jones saw your wings, when you arrived here, but no one else did because Giovanni had wrapped you in his coat, so we're safe from the rest of the town." Angel assured.

"Mrs. Jones is a great person, in my opinion." The Gasman informed randomly. "She brought us cloths, gave us food, she let us sleep in her house."

"Yeah, I like her, Max," Nudge felt like saying. "She seems to be a good person, but she barely talks."

"Angel, have you read her mind yet?" I asked, hoping that she had read her mind, just a little.

"Yes, I have. She is a good person, but she has suffered a lot lately. She seems a little bit lonely." She informed.

"How?"

"She hasn't been outside of her house for almost two years except for work, her food's shopping, and when she goes to church. But other than that she never goes out, plus if you have noticed her interned house in clover in black and there barely any light coming in? Even though she doesn't need a job, she is well taken care . Her husband left her with half of his wealth, both her parents left everything to her, and her Godmother.

I nodded. "She has been living like this for almost two years." Making sure that my brain received this information.

"This time period, had 'stages' of mourning, there First Mourning, it has heavy crepe and sort of like a Goth system. It's a pretty style of Goth in my opinion, it would be worn for a one year and one day. Then the Second mourning is less crepe cloths for a nine months."

"What's the difference in them? You still end up wearing black dresses, right?" I asked.

"Max, you will see the difference when you see it. Any who, there's the ordinary mourning, the style you just saw on her she's had for three months. Finally there's Half- Mourning, where she can wear grays, dark blues, purples; you know, dark colors. Even though she's supposed be on her half mourning, but when she does go outside, she wears full mourning. She can go outside if she wanted to, but she doesn't."

"Why?"

"Because she lost both her parents and her husband in the less of three months is why she does it."

I gasped.

She was barley married to her husband for 8 months before he died. Plus she wasn't even able to see him be buried.

"I feel so sorry for her. Does she mind us?"

"No, she told me that she loved having us around. So I think we can trust her."

I nodded.

"There's also something you need to know about Giovanni," Iggy said.

"What is it?"

"I can't read his mind," Angel said.

"What? But, h-how it possible?" I stuttered.

"When I tried reading his mind at the time he found us, with you in his arms he told us that he was told by you to find us. Fang told me to see if he was telling the truth."

"And?" I urged.

"I couldn't, I didn't hear a thing. At first, I thought that I lost my power, but then he said, 'No, you didn't. You should know it is rude to read people's mind without their permission. If it's for survival, surely by all by means. I understand in that, but now we need to hurry-your friend is ill." And that's it." Angel murmured mostly half of what she said in embarrassment.

"He told us his name, and we told ours. Informing us where we were, and asking if you were our leader. We agreed that you were, and that fang is 2nd in command. Telling the date shocked us all. We all started freaking out. Fang ended up having to tell him the truth about us."

"Everything?"

"Well of course not everything. Yes, Max how stupid do you think I am?" Fang interrupted.

"Anyways," Nudge had quickly intervened. "He was the one who suggested that we change our name. Also, he helped us make up a story that would go with this time. Luckily there are a lot of people who move to the West".

"And Jobs too," she added. "I love where I work, I learned lot of thing like sewing, sticking, lace works, dyeing of cloths and threads. And I'm learning to make a dress.

"Ilike the barterer! That's I am the barterer" Iggy sang and winked "I learn how make and serve a White Russian, Absinth, Moonshine, Vodka, Whisky, the Evil Monk, Martini and Rum " Iggy had boasted.

"I don't like your job. Iggy" I had acknowledged to Iggy. Then declared "God only knows how many men are going find you to be pretty. Once they're drunk, then they will start to sexually harassed you and ask you to go to their bed. You will say no, but they still will have with you by drugging you. Then, kidnapping you, dressing you as Little Bow Peep, and then raping you. Yeah, Iggy, I really don't like your job."

"It's better than Fang's," Iggy had groaned out. "He is a blacksmith's apprentice."

"Fang, you're a blacksmith's apprentice?" I asked Fang.

"Giovanni had got him a better job at the bank, but he wanted to find his own job." Nudge had added.

"What's wrong with Giovanni, Fang? It seems to me, that you don't like him." I questioned Fang. If Fang had a good reason to dislike then maybe I shouldn't trust this man.

"I just have a bad feel about him." Fang had said this with anger in his eyes.

"How come, Fang?"

"Don't you find it odd that a priest.. a catholic priest .. no less would be in the middle of desert. He was hours away or even a day away from his chapel." Fang had whispered out.

Everyone had nodded in agreement, expect for me.

"There something you should know guys." I began to say, this say going hard say. "When I had found him, he was fighting…."

**…….CRASH…. **

Followed by a whispered of, "Shhhh, shut your big bazoo, I am at sea and all balled up right now. I don't know what they're saying, now." (_AN: Bazoo- mouth, At Sea- Lost, Balled up- Confused,) _

"Hmm" Gasman had began to say "Lissa, are you well enough for the trip?" Randomly changing the subject.

"I'm well enough, where we going?" Going on, I knew we were being spied on, so I tried to keep my voice down now.

"To Father Giovanni's church St. Vincent." Nudge informed me.

**"Bing-Bong- Bing- Bong."** The sound came from an large box that was covered in a black cloth.

Gasman, who was closest to it left the material to show a beautiful cared grandfather clock.

"Its 3" he had covered the clock again and he put on his hat and continue "And were sh there at 6 o'clock

"So we have some to time before we leave" I spoke. " I haven't eaten all day."

"Actually, Lissa, we should leave." Nudge had got up went to the window. She'd moved the curtain a little but the light had quickly blinded me. "The Church is very very far trip.

"I will go and inform Mrs. Jones, we will be leaving and taking her carriage." Fang responded and went the boor that led to the hall where Mrs. Jones went.

"I will go with you." Iggy had put on his top hat, making him look taller and more elegant. More like a man than a boy.

"I want the open carriage." Angel begged Fang with the Bambi eyes. "It's a pretty day, and Ma- Lissa will get to see the town this way." She had just put her large pink bonnet with silk roses, filled laces, and a big blue bow. It was so girly, but it brought her Bambi eyes into exemplary measurement. I knew Fang could never say no to her in that.

"Fine" Fang grumbled "If Mrs. Jones let us ride her open carriage. I don't--"

There was other crash. "I'm going lightin'a shuck, shin out now, gals".

(AN/ lightin'a shuck – to get the hell out of here in a hurry, shin out – run away

"Finally," Gasman had put on his hat, and moves toward a large other curtain. He side them showing large French boors that led to a large hall. "Hey, Max when we fell, did you see any thing?"

"Yeah," I began say and finally got up. "The last thing I remember was these five figures with wing fling towards us. I couldn't tell quite what it Easters. There was something else too."

"What was it?" Total had move toward the door. I noticed that he also had a bonnet that matches his booties. I giggled that him.

"It was a flash of something; I think it could have been silver."

"Maybe, it was Flyboys?" Iggy who had began to move toward the hall.

"I don't know," I sighed out.

"I could care less about how we got in here." Total had fumed out most likely because of me. "Save that for later, but my question is how do we get back? How back to our time? The 21st century."

Total brought a good point; I mean we had no leads to how we got here, no white coats, and school for at least for after 100 years.

"I think it'd be best to wait for a sign." I had force down the truth. "I mean we have no leads, I have no idea why we are here, but maybe the whitecoats had put us here for a test or experiment. Beside look on the bright side…"

"There's a bright side?" Everyone questioned.

"There's no school or other bad thing here, so least we are safe" I answered.

_That least_. I thought to myself.

* * *

Please Review.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 –

"The golden rule is that there are no golden rules." - George Bernard Shaw

LazyAndHeartless

No one kills us anymore…when it's boring.

Its Boring- Lazy sing out of tune

So we meet about one month later,

I don't really have a lot to say other than just review. Though, I heard about some stealing about our plot and stuff. No offense but that is so mean. But we wouldn't mind sharing some things (everything has its limits), just ask. Plus hope you like this chapter. We spend so much time on each chapter. Trust me that is no lie. Oh and we have been extremely busy with these state's tests and stuff. Which would leave you plenty of time to read fanfics since you should have no homework before testing days. But that's only if you're living in Texas.

Signing off,

Lazy-izzle

Dearest Readers,

Like Lazy, I'm rather upset that someone had stolen our theme "The time travel Flock". Just ask us people, we have more time travel ideas so please ask us to borrow our idea or theme. A few days ago, I tried to find another beta reader, Daikoren Runa is a great guy, but we would really like to have another editor. So if you interested, e-mail us or review that you are. I have tried to use beta stuff but I got a virus. And I had to have my laptop cleaned and erased the memory of my computer which sucks. I won't use the beta reader thing until I feel safe about it. Hey please spread the word about our fic, I would love to know everyone opinions, the good and the bad(just no flames; like hating us and stuff). After all, this is our first Fic.

Ta Ta 4 now,

Heartless

Special thanks to Daikoren Runa…

Disclaimer- What belongs to Mr. Patterson, is his property, we're just borrowed Max and the Flock and kidnapped them and took them back in time and going to do terrible things to them, for your pleasure or entertainment.

* * *

As Gasman, opened the final doors, then sunlight had burst out quickly blinding me. Usually the sun wouldn't hurt my eyes, but I was just in a house that was filled with darkness. Once my sight had adjusted to the sun, I quickly scan the area of Mrs. Jones's home.

"WOW," I whistled. "She's rich."

I was astounded at her home. It was HUGE, and I mean HUGE, three stories high of white solid stone, with a dozens of large windows, but all covered in curtains of black. It was very regal and majestic, but it seemed to give off a feel of insignificance toward those outside of it.

At least three small balconies and one large one that was on the roof, which had statues of angels, and nude statues of men and women but they actually had clothes on them.

"_That's weird!_"

I thought, as I looked through each statue to see what was what wrong with them. Each statue was a stunning beauty that was carved; I saw nothing wrong with the statues.

I turned around again to face her garden, only to be surprised yet again. It was at least three acres big (the yard), had emerald grass, tons of flowers beds, and a small maze of rose bushes and green hedges.

There were three water fountains. Two of them, were a white marble and the other one was a pinkish color. The two white fountains were smaller then the rose one. The rose one was a crying woman. The white one had merpeople, Greek or Roman Statues and more nude people with clothes.

"Huh, it must be another Victorian stupid rule."(AN: During the Victorian age, if a statue was nude, people would put clothes on them in order to protect the virtue of women. Yeah it's stupid.)

All of her home was surrounding by a twelve foot fence made of grey and faded black large bricks. On the top of the fence, were gargoyles and lizards with lengthened tongues at the front the iron gates. All of this was creating a safe area, and a very solitary place.

Then I spoke out loud, "No wonder she gets lonely."

It looked like she was the only one in or able to get in this area, but how were people were able to spy on her? Her fence was way too high to climb plus the menacing iron bars make them another three feet bigger. There were no holes in the stone wall and no it looked for there to be none around. So how is was someone able to spy on her?

"Lissa, please join me here for a moment, if you may." I looked back to see Mrs. Jones at the entrance of her home. She was holding a straw basket and ivory silk umbrella that stood out against her black attire. Once I had reached for her, she began to whisper rather quickly but in an understanding tone.

"Lissa, my world is held and ruled by so many rules, that I even believe that it has gone too far." She rolled her eyes at her statues. "For example, the statues: I think they are a work of art and truly beautiful, my dearest husband had them made for my dream to live in Italy." Her eyes had gotten a soft glow, when she mentioned her late husband.

She began to explained the odd state of her statues." But for the strange reason, _a strange fashionable reason_, they are unnatural, monsters, and hideous. The dim-witted straightforward reason is that they are nude. As one women said to its going against nature when a young lady or women of your social class to see this grotesque things. I was force or ask by the Old' Crows of the town to dress them.

"So that's why, they are wearing clothes," I reassured to myself.

"Yes," she admitted to her defect. "If only my Gregory would be still here, then they would leave my statue alone, or maybe me, alone." She was looking-down, as she spoke. "Oh forgive me, I will be the reason why you're late you meet with Gabriel."

"Just recognize that one mistake, will ruin you. So you see, not only do you need to be on your best behavior, and I mean your best behavior. Sometimes I believe that even I'm called too bold. Nug- Vanessa," She shook her head at that simple error she made. I smiled at her. "My apologies." She corrected herself, then she returned to her normal regal posture.

"I'm going to you a few quick lessons on the etiquette; when lift your skirt no more than two inches, unless there is mud. Do not walk so fast for a woman must always be waited on upon. Cut your food into smaller prices to show you have self-control. But most importantly, do not use foul language and never ever hit someone, even if they provoke you, you still must not hit person."

"What!? Why would I hit someone?" I defended myself "Unless they were erasers and someone who got me annoyed."

"That someone being Fang." Mrs. Jones had pointed out

"Don't forget Iggy." I had sighed out.

"I know," she rolled her eyes at Iggy's name, "It took days for him and Clint to learn how eat a meal properly." Then she whispered, "Gasman" at my confusion. "On return to the subject, so please be on your best behavior, and if you have something to even your mind that sounds even questionable to anybody's judgment it is best to keep that to your self."

I nodded, and then she handed me a basket. "I have packed you a rather large meal since you haven't eaten yet. It is just several loaves of bread, a wheel of cheese and fresh fruits. As well as this perusal parasol, since you're not wearing bonnets so you wouldn't get sunburn." She handed me the umbrella or parasol which I pulled over my head immediately.

"Don't worry, this era is mostly based on first appearances, and you do look very lovely. Just smile and talk very little. Take care, Lissa," she pulled me in to her arms and gave a small hug and a kiss my forehead. Then she whispered into my ear.

"Be safe, Max, hold on to your shawl. Be on your best behavior, because just one wrong move and there goes the flock's safety. "

With that she let go of me as I began to walk down the fifty steps, to the front gate, where the flock was, then muttered to myself,

"I'm so screwed."

* * *

Once I reached the Black Iron gates, two copper horses had galloped in font of me. Fang, still in his cowboy costume, who was driving the black and red leathered carriage that had no roof on it. When did Fang learn how to drive a carriage?

Another copper horse had galloped to the front with Iggy and his hat on. WOW!! Who knew that the blind guy could a ride a horse? Without falling down, WOW then again... It's Iggy.

"Lissa," Nudge began. _God, I hate this name._ "You should know that you're the talk of the town." As she lifted her dress in elegant way to step in the carriage, and then settled down in one of the back rows.

"What do you mean?" I asked in confusion, wanting to know what had that people of Lafayette were saying about me while I was unconscious.

"You're basically a mystery to the whole town." Angel began explaining who followed Nudge. "Except for the Father Giovanni and Mrs. Jones, nobody else in the town knows anything about you. Today is your first public appearance, and you have to...um..."

"Blend in," Nudge said as Angel couldn't find the right words.

I tightened the hold of my shawl. It's a good thing that a simple shawl could cover up my wings.

Clearly they needed no help by getting in with such grace that I couldn't match with the many future attempts to come.

I ended up almost ripping the dress as I was got into the carriage. I didn't even take like thirty steps.

I whispered to myself "I…AM…SO……SCREWED."

Might as well have put a reservation to the hotel room where I'll leave my sanity. I wonder where the other people's sane brains have gone to. Well I guess that means I'll just have to find out.

* * *

There were a few buildings in the small but clean town. What few stores or businesses in the town, a general store named "Taylor and Sons' General Store", fabric store where Nudge worked, Bar & Tavern where Gasman and Iggy worked "The Oryx" and the smallest prison, I'd ever seen, and six other buildings. The streets were a little bumpy, but suitable and the wooden sidewalks were painted of shade of rust. Occasionally, a lamppost would pop out of a corner.

There were some houses, Angel explained that there were more but people lived more in the fields and farms. The houses were a lot smaller than Mrs. Jones's and cheaper than hers. But there was one house that was rather beautiful. It had small black iron fence and bushes of red, yellow, pink and white roses in the front yard.

"That the mayor's house." Nudge "We haven't met him yet."

"Why not?" What kind of mayor wouldn't want to meet my flock? Hmph. The only explanation is that he might have mental problems.

"He has been away with his son, who lives in Boston, he should return home soon." Nudge just had to discourage my hypothesis.

We stopped at the town's square, where there was a clock tower, a large clearing, and a small park. But a group of girls had caught my attention. There were only nine of them, and seemed to be around my age. They were a wearing a style similar to my dress, but their dresses were narrower at the bottom, while mine was wide. I wasn't complaining at all though. Their dresses looked harder to walk in, than mine. One thing that bothered me the most was that they all wore bonnets.

"See Lissa, everyone wears bonnets, here," Angel commented.

"Sorry sweetie, but to tell you the truth I don't care, I still say that they make you look like a baby."

As the carriage drew closer to their direction, they turned to face us. Their face had lighted up when they saw Fang and Iggy; in fact they began to giggle behind their fans.

"Oh marvelous, a pack of laughing hyenas," I murmured.

One girl had boldly walked to the carriage, and everyone had followed her, clearly leaving out that she was the leader of this group. She had curly blond hair and set of blue eyes that stood out against her red of her dress. She looked like a Barbie, a cheap Barbie. It was more then her appearance, she looked like a person who got what ever they wanted.

"Good Afternoon, Justin Timberlake," said she spoke in a melodic voice.

I turn my head at the name of Justin Timberlake.

**JUSTIN** **TIMBERLAKE! WHERE IS HE? HOW IN THE HELL DID JUSTIN TIMBERLAKE GET HERE?!**

Then Fang had replied dully and tilted his hat, "Good afternoon, Miss. Caroline."

The blonde Barbie girl named 'Caroline' had curtsied, and all rest of her friends began to giggle again.

Wait, why did Fang answer?

**Why did he answer to the name of Justin Timberlake?!**

**Unless? He was named Justin Timberlake!**

I turn to Fang and worded the name "Justin Timberlake". His face was uneasy and displeased but he nodded.

I busted out in laughter. **Fang's alias was "Justin Timberlake".** And seeing there was no correction.

"This is too good to be true." I whispered.

* * *

Heh-heh - Please leave a review, and we want to know your thoughts on Fang's alias name.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-

Opinions are like assholes; everyone's got one.- Dirty Harry

Allo,

Ahhh it's summer break. _My one true goal is to have a 24/7 commitment with my bed._ Heh-heh. That's me. I'm either mean or barely alive when I haven't gotten the sleep I want _and_ need. Well speaking of which, I realized that my updating isn't keeping in track with the time of the story. The thing is that the setting is the summer. And by the time we get to July it'll probably be fall or winter. So bear with me people, it's just me. Ugh! It's rather hard to explain without giving part of the story away. I'll explain it again when we reach the brink of the situation again. And other things I should mention are that I've been going through some disagreements with people on the issue of what type person I am(And it has nothing to do with being lazy. And technically, I not really lazy. Or haven't been lazy. Either way I'm fixing to change my name. People change you know.). It has nothing to do with all of you, after all each and everyone of you have brought respect to this story. And I consider it success. Have a happy read, and safe summer.

Bringing the best out of everything,

Formerly known as Lazy

P.S. You should have a 24/7 commitment with your bed too!( Hmmm... maybe that should be my new saying?)

Hello Fanfiction Followers,

I had to thank our Beta Readers, Evil Angel of DOOM and Daiki Runa. You are great, awesome, wonderful and terrific people. To our reviewers, I send a million cakes, cookies, and good candy (not sugar free kind) to you. No new news from me, everyone I hope that you're having a safe summer.

Happy summer,

_Heartless get tan at the pool side_

Now, we do not own Maximum Ride or the Flock but we do own The people of Lafayette, Mrs. Isabella Jessica Jones, Caroline and Giovanni.

LazyandHeartless

* * *

I was laughing my ass off in front of these Victorian strangers, I didn't care if they saw me. It was just so hilarious, Fang is no Justin Timberlake.

"Justin Timberlake…" I mused, again.

I felt hot tears rolling down my face. For the first time in my life, I was crying tears of laughter.

Gasman quickly covered my mouth, and Nudge and Angel had moved to block me from these elegant and most likely native Victorian girls. I bet that they would faint if I said a swear word.

"Clam down, Lissa, do you want to tell the world, what 'Justin's' real name is?" Gasman had hissed into my ear.

What had happened to my control?

When I was laughing my butt off, Iggy had quickly made a distraction, and began to speak.

"Well hello, ladies," Iggy said as he trotted closer to the group.

At once, all the girls began to send their flirtiest eyes on him. Too bad he is blind.

Everyone except this Miss Caroline but to Iggy she showed a small but obvious preferring to Fang. She just curtsied and only said "Mr. Bond" as if just acknowledging his presence.

"Bond?" Where have I had heard that before? Why is it so fresh in my memory?

Bond? Bond? Bond? Bond? Bond? Bond? Bond?! Gasp

Bond, James Bond, He called himself James Bond! The double O' 7.

Actually it's a decent name for once… I mean James Bond! Who didn't want to be the James Bond? It seemed that in a way Iggy was James Bond. James Bond had all the ladies and Iggy wants the ladies.

WOW. Iggy as James Bond, I think I can see it.

Well at least it was a better name than Justin Timberlake; I just couldn't picture Fang as Justin. I knew that never in a million years, Fang would never pick the name 'Justin Timberlake.''

I tried to remain cool, but after picturing Fang singing "I am bringing sexy back," I had burst out laughing again; forget about the group of girls.

"Be on your best behavior, because one wrong move and there goes the flock's safety." The voice of Mrs. Jones' s had popped in my head. I quickly realized that I was endangering my flock with my foolishness. I quickly controlled my laughter and composed myself, again.

"Is that the mysterious Miss Lissa Lionheart? Why hasn't she introduced herself yet? Does she have something to hide?" Miss Caroline questioned as if me not talking had insulted her.

"Or perhaps she is still ill?" murmured a softer voice that belonged to a girl in a bright blue dress.

"Or she isn't pretty as the rumors say, nay, I believe she is still in hiding because she has a hideous deformation." Someone argued with a harsher tone. The voice belonged to the girl closest to Caroline. She was wearing the tightest dress, which didn't go well with her figure, but the color was off-white. Eww, it made her look like a whale.

"No, it must be that she must not face society after her scandalous introduction. Honestly, I do not consider that she was ill with fever that evening. It was falsehood; I consider that she desired that catholic priest, just so she made that strange man to carry her. I still find that priest to be a waste of a man, that man is … Please hold on… Is that her?" Caroline pointed a slender gloved finger at me. She must not have seen me yet, the shadow of my umbrella must have blocked her view.

I opened the carriage's door with what little grace I had and stepped out. Caroline's blue eye were filled with curiosity, but had quickly changed into the distaste by sight of me. I just wanted to say "What are you looking at, Cheap Barbie Doll?" but I bit down on my pride.

I politely said "I am Lissa Lionheart" There is no way, I was going to let this anorexic Barbie Doll think that she's the boss me. Who does she think she is?

She didn't look like she wanted to be best friends, either. She stepped forward and said "I am Caroline Valentine; the daughter of the mayor of our fair city. Welcome to Lafayette." I nodded since I feared I would have responded with something offensive.

For some reason, her face turned from the glass doll to an innocent pout. "I thought that you were his sister. Well, since you look nothing alike, what's your relationship towards Justin?"

I stole a peek at Fang to see how he reacted. Just his normal face, as I suspected, but what really surprised me was that he looked rather angry. Which made me wonder, what is she to Fang?'

_Umm…let's see…we saved the world, kicked Eraser's and Flyboy's butt, and we close enough to be ex's, even we never officially gone out but close enough_. That was the first thing that came to my mind and what I would have said if we were in the present.

Instead of that I said, "I've know him since we were little."

"Oh, then you're childhood acquaintances?" she assumed. "How very fortunate of you. I just met Justin, only recently, about six days ago. He has been very kind to me." Caroline boasted her relationship with Fang or Justin.

"I bet he was." I stopped looking at her and turned my head toward the direction of Fang. That dirty bastard.

"Please excuse my interruption, but Miss Caroline, we are expected somewhere very soon, and it would be very irresponsible of us if we were going to be late. It was nice seeing you again. Until next time…have a nice day." Fang had gotten off the diver seat or whatever you called the carriage diver's seat.

I looked at him as this was the most that he ever spoke in found of someone.

"Now Lissa," He hooked my elbow with his elbow and pulled me towards the carriage. It was nice to have him close again. He hissed in my ear, "Get in the carriage right now, or do you want to find yourself walking?" Fang just has to ruin everything.

I got back in without looking at anyone, just the floor, covering my face with my umbrella. Fang had helped me again to the carriage, I heard a muttered of words from the group of girls.

Ha Ha, Ha. Fang has a fan club with corsets and bonnets!

"Oh, Miss Lionheart," Caroline said aloud. What does she want now? That Caroline is started to get on my nerves. She set her doll face in sweet and innocent smile while she declared.

"Your dress is a little lame in style, but it suits you."

And with that, Fang whipped the horses and left me at my expression of shock written all over my face. I mouthed the word "Bitch", and then we quickly exited the red-neck town and headed to the Church.

* * *

When we were far in enough from the town so no one could hear us talk, Fang asked, "Max, you really couldn't handle that any better?"

"I actually liked it," Iggy replied before I could do anything.

"Ugh, you perverted pig," I retorted at Iggy. "It seemed like she was asking for it," I defended myself against Fang's question. "She was insulting me, right in front of my face. She is lucky that she does not have to have a black eye on her petty little face or a broken bone. Who does she think she is?"

"Well, she is mayor's daughter and she sounded like she has a fine ass for as matter of fact." Declared Iggy.

"Shut up Iggy!" we yelled at Iggy.

"I already knew that. I'm talking about what she is to the Flock." I mumbled through my lips. I have never been so irritated in life, only I just met her and I dislike her at this moment. _I hate Caroline Valentine, there I admitted it._

"So you knew about her having a fine ass?" Iggy responded to me.

"SHUT UP, IGGY!"

"Nothing, but she likes Fang, Max," informed Angel.

"Duhh!" I snored.

"No, Max she really likes Fang, a.k.a Justin Timberlake. When I read her mind, and well, it was scary. The things, she plans to do with Fang. She wants to marry Fang at fifteen! Have six boys and five girls, like she's a baby machine! Have him become the mayor of Lafayette after her father. Buy the house that Mrs. Jones lives in. This was on her mind in less than a minute after meeting Fang. She wants Fang for her husband. Max, she hates you because you get to be with Fang."

"Well, it isn't as great as she thinks to be." I argued, hoping that Fang would look back, but he didn't.

"Mrs. Jones says that her father is the one who spoiled her," claimed Nudge. "I think he believes that it makes up for her not having her mother around."

"Oh please! We grew up without a mother! And none of us didn't turn be a 'Paris Hilton' I argued back. It was truth, but a sad truth.

"So she does have a nice ass." So Iggy was persuaded by the "ass". I had enough for the day.

"IGGY! One more word out of your mouth and you will find my corset around your skinny white ass so tight that you will find yourself having a period because of the internal bleeding of your organs!"

Everyone in the carriage had moved to the farthest end of the carriage, away from me. Even Total had moved to moved to the front with Fang, who remain detached from the rest of the flock.

"O.K. Max, do you have something to tell us?" Total asked rather nervously.

"NO!" I yelled back. "Just forget about it!" I took a deep breath and calmed down myself before I spoke. "Anyway, Fang, what are you going to do about her? Are you going to play along with her fantasy?"

"Who wants to go out with nineteenth century Paris Hilton?" Fang had turned his head to look at me as he spoke.

What type of answer is that? Mrs. Jones, what you have done with the winged boy. After one week with her, he's now talking in riddles, but impressed.

When I finally looked at him, I quickly remembered about his alias name. "Fang, what's with your alias's name?"

He just shrugged and turned back to the road, but Nudge decided to fill me in.

"Well, when we were out side of Mrs. Jones house for the very first time. We met my boss and she asked for our names. Gazzy went first by saying 'Clint Eastwood and this is my sister Alice.' But before Fang could say Nick, Iggy interrupted by saying 'Bond, James Bond' Then Fang was about to open his mouth to speak but Iggy interrupted again by saying 'And this is my friend Justin Timberlake.' We all knew he was indicating Fang. So we gawked, I had to fill in the awkward silence by saying my name was Vanessa Williams."

"I felt that for some reason we were headed to the road of famous people. But that was ruined with you. But that's okay to me because its sounds kind of catchy and it's still a good alias. 'Cause the last thing we want is for people to know what type of personality to be looking for if we do go the extreme of running away. But the real que-"

"Nudge, you can stop now." I pleaded her with, "please, indications from every one else's expressions tell me that you're starting to get on their nerves." I replied finally since no one else was willingly enough in this type of heat.

"So, let me see if I had this right." I had to get their names right, if I was going to survive here. "Angel is Alice Eastwood. Gasman is Clint Eastwood, very good job with the name. Nudge is Vanessa Williams. Iggy is James Bond, nice by the way and Fang is…" I laughed before I said his name. "Justin Timberlake."

"Yeah, Max, that's really mature." Fang argued but he had a smile when he turned around and said. "But you're named after my ex- girlfriend, so tell me how does that feel?"

"YOU LITTLE SON OF-"I yelled at him but he crack the horse's' reins, and they instantly sprinted into their high speed. I had to hold on my seat.

"Yeah, Fang that's really mature!"

* * *

Once Fang had slowed down the carriage which several minutes later I think couldn't really tell with the heat. I asked my Fang, whoa where did that 'my' come from, but I had to let that go to be capable enough of not blushing and asking my question at the same time.

"Fang," I was still really irritated at him, but I really hated the hot sun overhead right now. "How much longer till we get there?" I wondered if you could hear the annoyances in my tone.

"Another two hours." He answered casually. In return I let out an unwanted sigh.

"Why is it so far from the town?" This is really odd; usually churches were inside the town, not three hours away from it.

"We really don't know, Max," Total had answered while Angle took off his bonnet and booties.

So for the next several minutes it was silent, until Nudge started talking again, but I didn't stop her, but instead began to eat my breakfast or brunch.

For now, I was concentrating on how Iggy, being blind, was capable of riding a horse. And that was on how I spent my two hours up until a wicked idea had formed in my head.

"Hey, Fang," I mused out.

"What is it, Max?" He sounded like he was annoyed at me.

"Who's bringing sexy back?" I laughed and everyone had laughed out load.

"SHUT UP, MAX." Fang had growled that me. Oh, he is so mad right now, but that didn't stop me from saying it.

"No Fang, you're supposed to say "I'm bring sexy back."

* * *

Everyone, I want to own your opinion on the Flocks' alias name? When you leave a review, or leave just review on your thoughts on the chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- Accept nothing, challenge everything- Anonymous

Dear Fanfictioners

Heartless, here soon to be Loveless, by the next chapter, as soon by beta reader, finish it. Well, I AM REALLY SORRY ABOUT THE LATENESS OF THE CHAPTERS BUT WE WILL TRY TO UPDATE AT LEAST ONCE MONTH. But it called school, people, and I have teachers who happen be bad teachers. Well, I give thanks to my beta reader Daylnn.

Love

Heartless or Lovesless

Dear Peoples,

I know this has taken forever, but life it tough. Hopefully this chapter was worth the wait to the Readers. I had to study, study, study, and do a lot of projects. Don't forget to tell me what ya think. And I'm changing my name to… Izzle….

From

Lazy soon to be Izzle

P.S Heartless think that Lazy should keep her penname as Lazy…. HeartlessandLazy Soon to be LovelessandIzzle We do not own Maximum Ride or the Flock, but we do own Giovanni

After an ride of two hours, where the only noise was coming from Nudge's voice. Trust me, after hearing Nudge yakking about how uncomfortable these corset, petticoats, and other layers of clothes were, that I was about to say that I was rather comfortable in this clothing, just to shut her up.

Oh crackers, I'm dying to kill the donkey that created the corset. I swear, how could women survive with a corset? I could barely walk without getting dizzy. It's driving me crazy; I swear I can't breathe in this thing. God I just want to burn this corset and never wear one again.

Plus, the weather wasn't working with me. The sky had began to gather dark clouds within an hour, then the sky had be come too dark for it to be the afternoon, and the tempter dropping rather quickly.

That only meant one thing; rain. _This day can't get any better._ Usually, I don't mind the rain, but I'm wearing a dress that doesn't belong to me since I don't wear any dresses. I betting that, I will have ruined this dress by the end the day.

Then I noticed a small brick fence from a mile away. I couldn't help but to let out a sigh of relief; this trip is one of the so boring ones that I never would've taken.

"I hate to say this, Max." Gasman had interrupted Nudge in mid-sentence. "That's the outer fence of the former town, not the fence of the church. We still have another hour to go to."

"Ugh," I moaned. "_THAT'S THE FENCE OF THE TOWN,!? WHAT TOWN? I DON'T SEE ANY TOWN!_ _Wait_; there was a town, here?"

"Yes," said Nudge, who always enjoyed the sound of her own voice. "We don't know much about it though." She stopped to a take a breath, then spoke in a country accent. "Just that, eighty years or may be ninety years ago, when this place wasn't a waste of grass but a town. You might say it was bang up one, that too. The name of this fine city was Las Pannas. "

I just laughed at her accent, because it was so funny.

"Anyway," Nudge continued. "Mrs. Jones says that there's a legend about this town, but she wasn't able to tell the legend. All I know is that one day, eighty or ninety years ago, messages had come back after a quick visit to Lafayette, only to find, that everyone was missing. not only that but the building disappeared, too, expect for the church. It was like the place never existed. All races of human being, animals, and everything else that were here, disappeared. No one knew what had happened, and besides, no one really wanted to find out what had happened. So they just let everything be. In respect of the peoples' lives, the town wasn't rebuilt, but the church had gotten a new priest."

"The kids of the School of Lafayette," Angel responded while she was fiddling with her bonnet. "call this place _the ghost town. _This is the best part; everyone is scared of this place. Therefore, no one is around for miles."

"Nice" I replied while dropping my shawl. Letting my wings take the fresh cool wind, everyone followed my lead, and Gasman flew a around the carriage. The horses seem a little spooked, but how should I know? I decided not to fly because I was wearing a dress, that has the shape of a bell, so anyone could look up. Even though, I was wearing like three skirts and pants underneath it, I was not going to have Fang look up my skirt.

After an hour, I saw the church, and _it was huge_.

The actual church is around three acres big and the surrounding area until it an iron fence was seven acres. Plus it stood out, like a sore thumb, it being the only building for miles. The Goth architecture had clearly made it more obvious. The four corner towers were properly around four stories, and each one of them were of different architectural design. One was heavy Goth, and some the others were more rather roman built. There were four buildings or it was just one in the shape of a cross with an extra rectangle at bottom of it. It was only away from the church by at least half a mile.

"Didn't you say everything except the church disappeared?" I asked no one in particular. "Why is there another building there?"

"That's building is theeeeeee un-un umm?" Gasman gave me a confused look as he tried to explain the other building, in the end he let out a sigh. "I really don't know what the name of the building is but it is considered to be part of the church. Even thought it's not, but it just is. "

"Oh, OK" I raised an eyebrow. This is strange; a city has disappeared but its church and the building that is _somehow _part of the church is still here? Maybe because they could stay looking that the gothic place all day.

As I looked more closely, I noticed that the church was built with different style,; some looked to be in ruins while other parts were new, or semi new. It was mixture of old and older architecture. I just couldn't say new because everything here looks old to me. The church was home to the guy who saved my flock and me. I tried to remember his face but I just couldn't. Just that he was young, maybe early 20's or late teens. He did feel to be built under his clothes.

But that doesn't matter, what does matter is that he isn't trustworthy. After all, he knew about our wings, which was totally and stupidly my fault, he could easily turn into a threat.

Not to mention, Angel couldn't read his mind, which didn't make things better. Fang didn't trust him, but I don't why Fang just seem to really hate this man. The worst part is that he is a priest, so what to do? Other than to trust this completely religious stranger who lives in the year of the 1879?

I bet that he might come out as those lunatics, who want to sacrifice young innocent females. You never know with these religious people. Then there are the weird creatures he fought with, and then the ground had opened up and consumed the monster. That just doesn't happen.

I noticed that when we reached the church's fount door that the sky had finally to crackle with lighten. I looked at the incoming storm; we had a good six minutes before the storm hit us.

I got off the carriage with the umbrella open just in case, follow by Angel who carried Total in the basket which I used for my lunch, then Nudge who managed to be graceful, and then Gasman who gave the air a foul-smell as he got off.

"Hey, I was holding it for a while," Gasman defended his self as he walked up the stairs. While I tried to breathe clean air, instead of the dead corpse, I barely could breathe clean air.

"Wow," Nudge said while taking shallow breaths. "Gasman, I never knew that you could hold one."

"But Gazzy," Angel was looking Gasman directly in the eyes. "you know better than to pass gas in front of Mrs. Jones, or any other women from this time, right?"

"Yeah, I would hate for that to happen, again." Gasman sounded a little sad.

"What happened? What the Hell? I was gone a week and Gasman is not allowed to fart in front of people?! WHAT'S GOING ON?! GASMAN IS NAMED GASMAN FOR A REASON!"

"Get inside, Max.!" Fang had yell as he moved the carriage away from the entrance. Iggy was following him, too. "We will catch up, it's just that we have to secure the horses and the carriage."

"Sure!" I yelled back to him.

I opened the large wooden doors, which weighed like tons, so I opened it enough for me to enter.

That church was brightly lit, with hundreds of candle. The church was made form marble or some other white stone. It was a very beautiful place; everything was clean, polished, and in order. Some things were very simple, while others things were over the top. Candlesticks holders where carved to be very exaggerated and the benches were also carved to be exaggerated, too. The pillars all had a difference carving, like each one had a story carved. The wall were covered with paintings, each one a different size. This place, reminded me of a palace mix with a fun house.

"Yeah Max, it's a fun house" Angel commented, clearly showing that she read my mind, but she had the look of confusion. "Sorry, Giovanni, I didn't mean but..."

"Alright, I'm sorry Max for reading your mind."

I started to hear footsteps. I knew it was Father Gabriel Giovanni, so I prepared for the sight of the mysterious priest. His steps were getting closer and closer, until he was right in front of me.

_What the? How can this guy be a priest?_

He looked very different from the last time, I had seen him. For one thing, I don't remember him being so hot. He had dark brown hair, nearly black, and it was cut in a professional way . His eyes, _oh his eyes, _were the best good-looking eyes that I had ever seen on any guy. They were a beautiful shade of brown. This priest wasn't old, in fact he looked to be more built then I remember. He was still wearing the black priest robe, with a white collar.

I was stuck in my little world, until he bowed in front of me.

_What the????_

I offered my hand to shake, and he curious look when he stretched out his lean rough hand.

He greeted, "I am Father Gabriel Giovanni, but I prefer Father Giovanni or Giovanni if you like." His English was perfect, but he had a little British accent.

"I'm M-Lissa Lionheart." I wasn't sure what name to use, my real name or my stupid alias name.

"Don't fret about it." Giovanni had a very cool voice that sounded like a cool breeze. "Maximum Ride, I will call everyone by their real names in privative, but in public their alias. Mind you, Lissa Lionheart doesn't sound dim, it's a lovely name."

"How did you? Did you just read my mind?" I began.

"I will explain later, since we have a lot to talk about. However, before we start, I shall inform you that that these walls housed certain guests when it rains. Just be expecting them, now we shall wait on Fang and Iggy."

If on cue, the door had fully opened with noise of the rain and thunder. All of us had turned our heads at the sound. Fang was dripping wet, but this time different because Fang was wet in cowboy clothing. So was Iggy, but I wasn't looking at him.

To describe a wet Fang in Cowboy outfit in one word, _**HOT**_ .

"Someone is coming!" Fang had yelled this more at Giovanni. "I thought we should prepare for their arrival."

"I am well aware of that, however I shall not want all of you to worry about them. If you would please, follow me." Giovanni assured

Besides the lighting storm, I could feel the ground a shaking a little harder than before. This indicated that someone is quite a large crowd.

Giovanni added, "Please, allow me to show you the way to the study."

He led us to the far end of the church. The church was built just like the one in New York; except everything was more over the top. Ether way, our steps were rather loud, if you'd asked me.

Then we reached a wall, which was covered in paintings.

"_Great, a dead end." _

"Not really," Giovanni said while he reached over to a large painting which had a nun on it, who was crying. "It's an shortcut." He had swung the portrait to its side, and inside there was a tunnel.

"Please," Giovanni winked at us, "keep it a secret."

_That so hot_. I heard a sigh from Nudge.

The tunnel wasn't made of dirt but tile. Well, from what I could see from the light. The tile seemed to show people, angels, some creatures, and other things that to belong to the bible. Either way, you could tell someone put a lot of effort in to this. Plus, the tunnel was nineteen feet in diameter, and looked to be a very long tunnel.

Giovanni had grabbed a candlestick holder from one of the many tables,

"I will go first, and then follow by Max, then Gasman who would never so be so kind to hold on to his sister."

"Hey, I can take care of myself." said Angel

"I have no doubt of that, but Angel, please heed my warning, close your mind to all other voices. As you are able to read people, there are certain things that can enter your mind. Some will help you, others will kill you. But in this case, I wouldn't risk it."

Alright, I feel funny about the tunnel, there's something funny about the tunnel.

"Why should we follow you, _priest_?" Fang hissed, who was ready to attack Giovanni.

"Why? Or why not?" assumed Giovanni

"You're leading down a dark tunnel that no one knows about? Which you told us so willingly? Then the fact that you haven't react NORMALLY when you found out about our wings? BESIDES, WHY SHOULD WE TRUST YOU?" yelled Fang

"Fang or Justin, why should _I trust you,_ clearly you have a distaste for me. _Why, I should trust six homeless, parent less winged children and a winged talking dog? _Any person would have run away and would have hunted you down and call you demons indeed of children. Because I was homeless and parentless at one point. Though I may not have wings, but....."

Giovanni smiled, his smile reminding me of someone but I couldn't remember. He was like a child who had a secret and wanted to tell but can't.

"We are going to have a talk soon and we will tell things that both of us have kept hidden for so long. So I made the choice first, and Fang, the reason you should trust me."

"Do you have a choice, in the matter?" stated Giovanni.

Please Review, if a lot like 15 of review before the end of November, I will finish Chapter 9 and update before December.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Toto, I've a feeling we're not in Kansas anymore."- Dorothy Gale from "The Wizard of Oz."

We do not own Maximum Ride or the Flock but we do own the people of Lafayette and Las Pennas, Mrs. Jess belle Jones, Caroline, Giovanni, and Chase.

Dear Readers,

Sorry about the late update, anyway please review and I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Happy Reading,

_ Loveless_

_THe thing about this chapter is that its what I consider an informative slow-paced chapter, its just basically setting for the other chapters to come. I recommend to pay attention to what I would say the interesting details. I don't really have any idea what else to say just that I hope you like this simple chapter and have a nice summer. -Lazy(decided last minute not to change pen name)_

* * *

"But do you have a choice, in this matter?" Giovanni explained. "Since, either way, I don't have the same luxury of trusting in you too."

_What the hell!? I thought, "Do you have a choice?"_

"YES!" I yelled back.

Fang looked at me very strange, as well with the flock just looked surprised.

Giovanni simply looked at me and in a rather praised voice, "You said yes, Miss Ride?"

"Look, Father Giovanni or Father or whatever you're called. Everything that I had ever done has being for the good of the flock. Except for one thing, that I'm beginning to regret, is to believe that you could help us. But, I had to make that choice, of trusting a complete stranger or having my flock in the middle the desert without knowing where to go, or food, or water! And if you think, that I going to let you insult my flock, you're in entering a world of pain if you do. Because like it or not, I had no other choice, and yes, I faced bigger and scarier thing than you, _priest_!" I said, priest like it was an insult, but Giovanni remained indifferent and clearly focused on me.

He was standing still but his eyes were filled with emotions. He was holding back, or he thinks I am joking!

I was breathing heavily, like I just ran for my life. Once again, STUIPIT CORSET!

"I am sorry," Giovanni began as he walks slowly towards me. "Nevertheless I wasn't insulting your flock. I was making a statement that you were lucky..."

He smile at his pause at his reasoned, his dead drop gorgeous smile. No, stop, I must control myself, this guy is gorgeous but I must remember that I'm mad at him.

"No, you were exceedingly lucky that you, Max had found me and no other."

"OH, SHUT UP!" yelled Fang. "We were lucky to have founded you. No even better, we were EXEEDINGLY lucky that we found you. THAT'S BS, I WOULD HAVE MORE LUCK PLAYING RUSSIAN ROULETTE!"

Wow! That's cold, wait when did Fang play Russian roulette?

"Fang" Giovanni still had his cool demeanor but his eyes were polished gems. "Please, watch your language; you're in the house of God"

"I don't" Fang with darkest of look and coldest of voice said... "Believe in your GOD.

…………………………Oh……………………………………MY……………………GOD………………………………

FANG, YOU ARE STUPIDEST PERSON ON THE PLANET!

I carefully turn my head to Giovanni who didn't even flinch on what was said. While, the rest of the flock, had their open mouth and was shocked of what Fang just said.

THIS BAD, FANG, YOU ARE SO STUPID! WHY? ARE YOU SO STUPID, WHY?

I had even turn around, that to look that him. You just don't say that to a person who devoted their entire lives to their religion.

"Why?" Giovanni had read my mind. "Fang, bring your self so low. Why? If you do have opinions of me, that fine, but that least you have a little respect for me. Even now, Fang I have a great respect for you.

I am beginning to see why, Max, is the leader. She can express herself, without offensive her adversary, and still get her point though their head."

Ok.. I am no longer mad at Giovanni; in fact, he and I just became friends.

"Yeah," agreed Total "I can agree with you."

Fang had begun to open his mouth, but I stopped him, by "Oh Fang, shut up, before you make, all our lives even more miserable."

"By the way, Max." He gave me a strong glance of his dark eyes, which sends shivers down my shine. "I know what you saw what I did the desert. You will be the first people to know my true profession."

"Wait, you're not a priest."

"I am a priest; however I do have another profession. Now, we must save this for later, if you please not mention this to anyone. I have a belief the Tunnels hold a secret and very dark one that too. Now, Total, could you stay in the basket."

Total answer, "Dude, I'm chill-in in my crib."

Giovanni had a serious look, "Are you cold, may I bestow you a blanket?"

"No, I just said I was alright in the basket" explained Total.

Then Giovanni looked very confused which was so very cute.

"Ignore him" said Angel.

"Alright, Nudge, could lead Iggy through the stairs" both of them nodded in agreement. "Then Fang," Fang who was giving Giovanni, the darkest look in world. I swear if Fang had death laser beam eyes, Giovanni would have been killed at least 56 times in a millionth of a second. "I can trust that if you see anything that is dangerous. You would act quickly on it."

Fang barely nod his head in agreement.

"Now, before we engage in the tunnel, this one is the main tunnel. There are more tunnels, you will see them as we pass by, but do not enter any of them." He look at each of us, "I believed some are traps, while others have collapsed and others are moments from collapse. You can get easily lost in here, so never enter one unless I am with you or you had learned the way about as you well you have learned to blink."

"Wait, how do you learn to blink when you just know?" asked Iggy.

"Well, you just know," explained Giovanni as he had jumped up to the tunnel. I tried to jump too, but as I jumped, my stupid petticoats or whatever you call them, I ended up being pressed against the wall. And I kind of mooned the flock.

Surprisingly, none of the guys had laugh, maybe because I practically had pants and another dress under the dress. "Ugg, I hate petticoats."

"Here, allow me." said Giovanni as he lifted me up.

"Oh, thank you." I said, but Giovanni wasn't looking at me, but my left wing, which was showing very clearly. I quickly, adjusted my shawl and problem solved.

"All of you may show yours wing on church grounds expect on Sundays, holy holidays, and rainy days or rainy nights. The rest of the year, no one is here, expect for me."

The Flock quickly opens theirs wing in agreement. Then everyone rather flew in the tunnel instead the idea of jumping in like me.

"I would suggest not flying in here, unless the time was against us."

We all nodded our heads in agreement; even Fang had to agree because that just makes sense. As we walked down the dark tunnel, it was getting bigger in both height and length until it was 18 ft. The walls or wall was a masterpiece painting; it was like a smaller vision of the 16th Chapel.

"Who built this tunnel?" asked the Gasman.

"I don't know, however it's not tunnel." Giovanni had stopped then turned and moved the light to show us a room. The room was a bedroom, with everything that a bedroom would have had. But covered in spiders' webs and dust, it had that look that no one has been in there for years.

"It's called the First Hall." Giovanni began to explain "There are many rooms like this one that are like parts of a house. Also, there are more tunnels that are smaller than this one. However each room and each tunnel have even more hidden tunnels or rooms in some peculiar way."

He step forward, as he moves toward the bed's frame at one wooden carved flower, he pushes it. The sound of a moving stone at the foot of the bed a tunnel was revealed. But he ignores it, he moved toward the end of the bed and touch a part of it and a wall had moved to show a room with pillars.

"I don't know how this place was made or created, but from what I could tell, someone kept building for years." He stepped out of the room, and then continued to lead us down the First Hall aka The Tunnel.

"How do you know where we're going? Do you have a map?" asked Fang.

"Yes, I rarely explore about the secrets of the tunnels, due to my occupation, but the former Priest must have had day's worth of unwanted time. He made notes, maps, and clues about the tunnels. He had named them too. This hall was the first one he must have found because he named it "The First Hall". His name was Farther James Kane; he was made in charge of the church after the disappearances of Las Pennas. He was a middle aged priest from an Irish Family from New York. His lifework is small compare to the miles of tunnels and rooms. Now here we are."

He turned to a room filled with paintings and dry water fountains. Then, he led us to a wall with Grasslands paintings. He turns it to its side as a tunnel appeared from his left. For 2 minutes, he led us from a tunnel that was painted with eyes all around it. It made me feel like someone was watching me.

"Let me guess, this tunnel is called "Cave Vision." joked Nudge.

"Very amusing, however no, its called Saint Lucy's hall'" Giovanni said just he stopped at pair of yellow eyes, where he pressed on the left eye of pair eyes in the wall and a room appeared to the left of him.

"This is getting stupid, wouldn't it be easier to go outside. Then walking in the Tunnels." mumbled Fang.

"Actually, it would take about 49 minutes longer if we were aboveground. Since of the rain, it wouldn't be safe for my cousin's favorite dress. Her later husband had given her before he passed away. "

Everyone looked at me because I was wearing Mrs. Jones's favorite dress, a very important and special dress. And since I can barely walk with it, well, I see why we had to go threw the tunnels.

"We been here about"…. He took out his pocket watch…. "15 minutes, one more tunnel and we're there." He went to the room with a piano; then he hit a key of the piano. Where, a smaller tunnel opens up on the far right of the room.

'Ahhhh, when is it going to end?'

"This is it" said Giovanni, as he walk down this bright painted rosily pink, with roses, and flowers painted all-around it tunnel. That at the end of the tunnel there was a doll house, no; it's a dollhouse version of the church.

"Aww, it so cute," whispered Angel.

"Oh, I could make one for you Angel, if you wish." ask Giovanni.

"Wow, could you? That would be great!" chirped Angel. "Oh wait, what now?"

Giovanni had went to dollhouse church, and opening the main doors then he peered though it. "It's safe, to go though at the moment." As he closed the Mini-doors, then pull the gothic tower like a leaver. A small part of the wall, sided a little to left.

"Beware, its bit of a drop." As Giovanni jump down, it was my turn; I saw the hallway with windows, so I knew we're out of the tunnels. I must have jumped 5 feet down; it was kind of hard to jump down with the dress. We were in a hall with windows that were practically the size of the walls. Everything was white, sliver, or pale blue; it reminded me of the Versailles hall of mirrors but with windows.

Once everyone had jump down, the secret passage had close, and shows in instead a painting of woman in white Marie Antoinette looking outfit. It wasn't strange but what was that strange, that she was blinded folded with a black garment, and smiling toward the painter or the looker.

"Very strange, isn't it," Giovanni had to walk towards the painting. "Out of hundreds of paintings, I have seen here. She is the only one who is smiling and for her punishment for smiling, she is blinded for that."

"What makes you think that she was punished?" asked Fang.

"Someone had to paint the blindfold later in time, not the original artist. So she must have done something to be blind folded or that she is smiling when she isn't supposed to. You should ask Jessie Bell, she was the one to notice this, not I." As Giovanni began to walk away from the painting, and then walk down the hall a few steps ahead of the flock, I slowly followed.

What the heck is going on here? This place is getting weird and weirder. Who has heard of under tunnels system of a church that belongs to a city that disappeared almost a hundred years ago? That is weird even for me, and I have a pair of wings on my back.



* * *

Giovanni had stopped in front of a door, finally a real door. He opened it, the room was brightly lit, with a fireplace and oil lanterns. "If you may please wait in here, for I shall return as quickly as time allows. I have some uninvited company, to greet."

As Nudge enters the room, she said "I think we're in the library or a lost wing of Congress's library."

Maybe it was the lost wing of Congress, there were just too many books, like the walls were cover in shelves of books and you barely see the wallpaper of striking red. Books shelves were 12 ft high, were almost loaded with books. The only places that weren't cover in were the fireplace and above it, a painting of man and woman in dresses in costume of middle ages novelty while playing piano.

What, that makes no sense? That least, I know that there were no pianos in the middle ages.

"Really," said Angel," I didn't know that."

"Angel"

"Sorry Max, I couldn't help myself"

I looked around; I saw a desk that was cover with papers and open books. Hmm, so he does have a flaw.

Then I saw another table, and this table had 6 chairs around and had on …..

"Food!" yelled Total who ran towards the table. "Hey, do you think Giovanni was able to cook this for us. Maybe he does have a lot of free time?"

"Or maybe, he knows how to actually cook." said Iggy as he places his self on the table.

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"Max, they don't have cake mix or instant what-ever. Here you make ever thing from, well, everything. You even have to send your own cow to butcher to get the beef. Or kill a chicken, puck its feathers, and gut it. Nothing in the kitchen was easy. Then you have to get firewood for the oven and keep adding wood to the stove. The process for people to prepare food took hours, that's why, they had bead out before a meal, because they were still cooking."

I had eyed Iggy, just a little and ask, "Sounds that you been trying to cook yourself, Iggy."

"Yes, I have. Do you think it fair for Mrs. Jones to cook for herself and us, all by her self?"

"No, then she wouldn't never leave the kitchen."

"Well, yes, I have been helping her with the cooking, only until her cook comes back from her daughter's wedding. Anyway, can someone tell me what we're having?"

As, Gasman began to explain," We're having this giant leg of cow, I mean it's big, Iggy, like this cow had to be a bull or something. Also, there are four delicious-looking roast chickens that are the size of watermelon. Bread! Lots of bread, there's bread rolls, maybe 45 rolls, then French Bread, count that 5! Yew, there's vegetables, maybe like 18 difference types of veggies. How the heck did he get this? Fruit, a plate full of them, it looks good, these grapes are like the size of my eyeball. For dessert, its pie, but Iggy this is the biggest pie you never seen. Its biggest pie, I have never seem, it good so good that I love with it. Ohhhh, wait, there's more!"

Gasman had the looked of pure evil, I followed his eyes. I saw it, or its!

BEANS! And lots of it!

"Gasman, don't you dare!"

"But…."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" We yelled that him!



* * *

After burning most of the beans and only the ones that were highly flammable for Gasman, which was like all them. We began to eat, I had to put on like three handkerchiefs, and I wasn't going to let anything happen to this dress. Everyone was quiet as they ate. After a week, here they all seem to change a little, because they were eating better then before!

"Did any of you, hear anything about the tunnels?" I asked in no one in general.

"No," answered Angel, "I don't even think Mrs. Jones has any idea about it and she is the one who comes here the most often."

"I say, the more reason, not to trust him," said Fang, "If his only family doesn't know about this, what else could he be hiding." He got up to the china cabinet to take out a red bottle.

"Fang, is that wine?" I ask.

"Yes, Max. I believe that's people still call it that during this age that."

"NO! The last thing, we need is you to get drunk. We already know that you can't stand Giovanni, and you drunk, he could end up, never standing on his legs."

"Max, I don't get drunk." As he pour himself a glass of it. "No really, I can't get drunk. I don't have a limit."

"Yeah, it's true," debated Iggy. "When, we first started to work that the bar, Fang would come late at night to help us. Sometime he would be there until we close, and in the morning he was still sober. I had lost the count of bottles, he took."

"I still don't want you to drink."

"Fine, but its shame though." muttered Fang as he put the bottle back in the cabinet.

"Why?" I ask.

Fang was smiling as he said, "I was hoping to use the excuse of being drunk to break every bone in Giovanni's body."

"FANG!"

Suddenly, we heard footsteps; Giovanni was walking down the corridor with another person, who was talking in a low whisper.

"You can't honestly believe the rumors, Father Giovanni."

"I doubt that someone had giving that, to you and your friends." Giovanni had said as he had stop right in fount the door of the library, I could finally see the mysterious visitor. His bright green eyes were like jewels against his dirty face. He had no tan, but he has the look of an outdoor person, He looked to be around my age, maybe a year older them me. He wore a brown duster that was that least a size bigger then he was. He also wore a cowboy hat, additionally he was soaking with water; I could easily see the trail of water that he made.

Great, there's more wet cowboys, like I only had Fang to worry about.

"Perhaps, someone has given them to us and then claims that we…."

"Don't take me as a fool, boy! I had asked you to stop in your wicket ways." Father Giovanni spoke in pure anger. Then he sighed out "For your sake, Chase, change your way while you're still young."

So his name was Chase, now, I could see his face, he was very good-looking guy. He had a red scarf at his neck. He remove his wet cowboy hat, he had dark red hair which was cut rather badly.

"Your blessing, Father, I beg for." He bowed his head. Giovanni had sighed then did the cross, over his head.

"May God help you revolutionize in your ways for greater good." chanted Giovanni.

As he was dismissed himself, when he saw me and he winked at me.

"I may ask who the lovely and charming young lady is."

What the hell, are you hitting on me?!

With a priest at your side, and teenage mutant boy, who could break all your bones in your body, in full view of you flirting on me?

What's wrong with you?!

"Good Night, Chase. I trust you to know, the way back to stable."

"What? No room for me, I am a guest after all." Chase complained.

"No, you're an intruder. They are guests of my cousin and I have invited them for evening."

Chase had put his hat back on, and he tipped it towards my direction and left. I had the sense that I'll be seeing him, again.

Giovanni had entered and close, "Sorry for the interruptions. Shall we start on our business?"

"Of course" I answered.

Giovanni had nodded and then turn back to the boor. He locks it, not once or twice, nor three times but five times.

He sat on the chair behind the desk. He cleared his throat. "I take that you, Max, is the leader, and that any concerns should attended to you."

I nodded in agreement.

"Where shall I begin or I should allowed ladies to go first."

"I think I should start." He nodded for me to continue.

"First, I'd like to thank you for housing us and for keep so far our secret"

"Your welcome, but instead of thanking me, we should start discussing, for our time will end soon end." He added. "Since this discussion is no matter of leisure. I shall expect each other to be honest and inform the whole truth. I know that you saw me in that desert in combat. And that is very complicated, I hadn't even told, my cousin Jessie Bell about it. So I can trust what will be told in these walls will remain in these walls."

I nodded and began "Since you know that we have wings, which are most noticeable thing, I might add that we have super powers and we're from the future too."

"Please I beseech you do not inform me, with reference to the near future. I have no wish to know about the future, because one small incident can change yourself and the world. Unless I must know of it, or that it's so far into the future that on my death bed, no know would even know of it."

"Alright, I agree to it." I answer.

"Then, we agree on it, that to not to given you any information of the future to anybody."

Everyone had nodded.

"Then please start at the beginning."

With that being said I explained everything, from the School to the story of our wings and power, Erasers, Flyboys, and our mission.

Once in a while, he would ask a question like, what's a computer or a Cell phone, and on other terms that he didn't knew about. We did tell him about Global Warning, which he nodded said "I should be dead by then and I wouldn't have any children to be any concerned of mime."

I could believe in this guy and he seen securable, he need to know about some things but not everything. Hopefully he would believe us.

Giovanni looked towards the glass ceiling, before speaking, "Well its, very impressive."

"But do you believe us?"

"Yes, you saw no lies in you're eyes." I just gave him, a puzzled look.

"With that being said, I believed I should talk about myself."

"I am Gabriel Cosmo Giovanni, born in Milan, Italy of the March 18, 1854. When I was......"

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I never trust people's assertions, I always judge of them by their actions.

I never trust people's assertions, I always judge of them by their actions.- Ann Radcliffe

Hmm...I would have to say that this is a quick update for us since its a rather short chapter. Just some more deatails. School is coming up so we thought to get in another chapter before we don't have another chance in a long time. Smart thinking...I know! This chapter had more info, but we decided to cut it out since it was too complicated and useless. Anyways my b-day is coming up (on the first day of school but whatever), and I think a review wouldn't be too bad as a present.

Enjoy the quick read - Sleepy/lazy

Ditto to what Sleey wrote, and keep review people and tell your fellow Fanfiction friends about our fic. - Loveless

* * *

"I am Gabriel Cosmo Giovanni, born in Milan, Italy of the March 18, 1854. When I was 3 years old, my father died - my uncle left to America with his newly-married wife, a month later. While, my mother never had the best health, died a year later and leaving me alone in Italy at the age of 4."

"I had two choices to make. The first was to go America and hopefully find my uncle, but my uncle had just begun his new life, and I didn't wish to become a burden to him. The other choice was join the church as a Holy Man of God; that ended up being my future."

"Wait, why did you want to a priest at age three?" asked Iggy.

"Well," Giovanni explained, "when I lost my father, I wanted to be close to father. I believe, he is in heaven and he was close to god. Somehow I wish to see my father again; I had to become closer to God, so I could be closer to my father again. However when I had lost my mother, I needed to be closer to him, God, more than never. Now, will you allow me to return to the subject on the hand?"

"Please do," I said. Well, the guy had rights, we didn't need to know he reason in becoming a priest, but it was good that he wanted to be closer to his parents.

"The local father named Alfonso Mezzanotte had agreed to let me become his apprentice at the end of mourning for my mother. When I had joined the Church, I began basic school, reading, written in Latin, Italian and Greek as all other basic school for that age."

"Wait, how many languages do you know?" asked Angel, I was wonder too about how many languages did he know.

"My native language is Italian, of course, and then I was taught the basics of language. Latin was first due to the church, then Greek, French, Spanish, Portuguese and German. However, Father Mezzananotte was very intellectual man, because he taught me everything, _everything_ he knew, I learn Arabian and Hebrew from him. It was very courageous of him, I know how read and write in all those languages. However, did I learn English from a nun, Sister Felicity Youngblood from a small village in Dover of England. She was caretaker when Father Mezzanttoe was away. Presently, I tend to be a little slow in Polish, Chinese, Japanese and Russian.

"So, I can talk to fish." declared Angel. As if, that could compare to knowing 14 languages.

"Really, now that is remarkable! I must ask you about that matter later. I am facinated how the fish mind works, it would be extraordinary." He had admitted while smiling.

He must know that he looked like a kid in candy store, when Angel told him that. I heard a giggle from Nudge and Angel, because he looks so lovable.

He apologized, then continued "As the sun raised and dosed, I began realizing that Father Mezzanotte was no ordinary priest. He would go on short trips that lasted only for short days. He was returning with eerie bruises and cuts. I would ask everyday why he would always return with injuries. But he kept saying that he was just clumsy, and that he would trip over a rock. But with each trip he'd take. The comebacks with the cuts and bruises worsened. His chirpy self would laugh at my curiosity, and keep using the same old excuse. However, then came the day, he had return with a prevent limp in his left leg. On that day, he had confessed; his other profession."

"He started it off with a legend about a warrior priest that fought the servants of the Devil for God. For they have the name of exorcist and The Hunting of the Demons. I thought that he was just toying with me, but the look in his eyes made the aura around him show that he was honest. I wasn't very bright in my early time so it took time for me to connect two and two."

"He continued about the organization in the Vatican City that only works secretly underground. He explained that he wasn't the only one that did this a line of work. And that he would like me to join. Me with my childish mind thought that this was an opportunity of a lifetime. Little did I know that it was? So I began training right away. Following Father Mezzanotte, everywhere he went. When in battle I soon saw the horror of such creatures." He had pause for minute, as he took tiniest sip from his water.

"We had continued with this, until he had nothing left to teach me. I was sent the Vatican City to beging the advanced training. I had finish training before I turning 16, the youngest one for my age in over 150 years. I was allowed to do field training, so this gave me the opportunity of traveling to Both Western and Eastern Europe, some Northern of Africa , the Middle-east, and Orient. I saw most of the world before I was 21; I had captured at least 1,000 creatures and a little more.

"Then I received a letter from my uncle, stating that he has neared his dead bed. He had asked for my presence, so I had to travel again, this would be the first time in a long time that I would meet my family.

"So, I went to him. He was days near his death. This time I was 22 compared to a meer 3. I met Jesse Belle, for the first but I felt that I knew her whole life. She was more of a sister than a cousin. When Uncle had finally past away, but before he did, he told a story. I am sorry but I am not a liberty to tell the story. I…."

He stopped, he looked almost unsure sure to continue like we were.

"I wrote to the City, I told the Vatican about the story, and I ask if there anything demonic in his words. They told me that it was nothing, however I had this feeling that he knew about my employment. That his story had a meaning, so I had asked the church for a more perminent location. At the same time, I was asked by Jess Belle to stay here and accompany the church.

"You must know, that I had only met her on my uncle's deathbed, however she always wrote to me. No, she would send me drawings, before she could write, ever since she was little. My uncle had also writing to me, I had always responded back to their kind-hearted letter. She just got married, about 6 months before her father's dead, then her mother who died 3 weeks before he, then her beloved husband, only a few days later, she had lost her husband.

"She had asked me if I join their small town which the local priest had just past away. I couldn't say no, she was the only family I had left in the world.

"I remember seeing her, after losing her husband, she had gotten a letter from the sheriff that his horse had come back to town clovered in blood and deeply wounded. The horse had gone wild, almost mad. He left a trail of blood, as for his owner; they founded the site of his death. They reported blood was everywhere, there wasn't a blade of grass without his blood - however his body was gone. They never found his body. The sight was near the church, in fact that his murder was only yard away from the church. They believed that he was trying to escape to the church. The look of her face when I came back from my travels still haunts me to this day. She is the bravest person, I know. The face that she can still smile, it's very astonishing.

"Her husband Gregory E. Jones was a wealthy Englishmen, who owned train-system factories in England. He was good man; he had no enemies, not even in England. His father was shocked and depressed. His mother was something else. She was Jess Belle's godmother's twin sister, but she was the exact opposite of my sister's loving godmother. She never had or never will love my dear Jess Belle, perhaps that she was an Italian, Catholic, and very poor.

"I had gathered information about Gregory's death. The crime scene cries that it was the work of demons. The Vatican asked me if I wanted to seek revenge for this man's murder. It was one of the most difficult questions I had to answer becuase if you want revenge you will always die in the end. I told the Vatican what they wanted to hear, and that is all.

"Well as of now; I am the local Catholic Priest, the _**only**_ Exorcist, and the Hunter of the Demons of the WEST for 2 years.

"And I am need of an apprentice."

He was looking direct that me.

* * *


End file.
